


We Could Love Each Other (Like it's Devil Worship)

by Justateenagewitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorcas lives in my head rent free, Eldritch Terrors, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fix-It, Lilith deserved better, Necromancy, Order of Hecate, Part 4 was a mess, Resurrection, Ruler of Hell Sabrina Spellman, Salem The Cat - Freeform, Zelda Deserved Better, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, but it had some good moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justateenagewitch/pseuds/Justateenagewitch
Summary: Their joining was a strange feeling. It was as if all of her cells had split into two before reforming. She had never felt anything like it before, and she imagined that it was something she would never feel again.When it was over she looked around. There was no sign of her other self.“Sabrina?” she called, “Sabrina?”There was only silence.Basically a Calbrina part 4 fix-it fic.Lilith isn't going to be pregnant, because no, just no.Cross posted on ff.net
Relationships: Agatha & Dorcas & Prudence Night, Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 29
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The only comments I'm going to make about Part 4 was that is made me cry. This chapter is kind of short. I just wanted to have a prologue to help set up a few things for this story.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @justateenagewitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina or any of its characters. All rights to the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina belong to Netflix. This is something I am writing for fun and I do not make any money off of this. I have used actual dialogue from the show in this work but I DO NOT own it, and I make no claim to.

“Sabrina, stop!”

Sabrina Spellman whirled around to face whoever had shouted at her. She clutched Judas’ silver to her chest. There was no way in heaven that she was letting go of it. Too much time and effort went into this quest for her to lose now. Her other hand unconsciously drifted upwards in self-defense. If this mysterious cloaked figure wanted to hurt her they would have already done so, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

“Whatever you do, don’t give them that silver.”

“What? Why? Who are you?”

The flurry of questions escaped her before she even had the chance to process them. How could she, when a million thoughts had flooded her mind? This could be a setup or a trick. Her mysterious visitor might have been one of the Plague Kings in disguise or Lilith making one final bid for the crown. When the figure lifted their hood she discovered that neither of her theories was correct. 

“I’m you,” the figure, well her, stated, “and I have had a very long day, so bear with me.”

A voice in her head still told her this could be some kind of trick, but if it was, it was a very good one. The other Sabrina was dressed like her, walked like her, and even talked like her. 

It was her. It had to be.

She lowered her hand and prayed to whoever they were praying to now that she was right. If she was wrong… No, she couldn’t afford to think like that. Not at a time like this. 

“That’s not Judas in the wall,” Other Sabrina insisted, “It’s Caliban in a glamour, and the second you hand him that silver he’ll win everything and trap you down here forever."

“But how do you know that?”

“Because it already happened to me.”

Her face must have morphed into an expression of shock and confusion because Other Sabrina spoke up again.

“I know,” Other Sabrina said, “It’s complicated.”

“Well, shouldn’t we merge or something?”

“Ambrose would say so, yes, and we will, but first I have a supes crazy idea.”

Perhaps she should be concerned about what ideas her other self had, but she wasn’t. It was clear this other version of herself knew how to put an end to the threats that had been looming over her head for weeks. She would finally have her crown, and Aunt Zelda could finally start to pick up the pieces of their broken coven.

“I’m listening.”

“We’ve made so many messes, and after everything, I saw happen to our family, and friends, I just wanna keep them safe. My idea would do that and it would give us everything we both want.”

This must be some idea.

“We still want the throne and to be Queen.”

Of course, she wanted the throne. It would give her the power she craved. Hell had been calling to her since before her Dark Baptism. It was a calling that had only grown more powerful since her coronation on Earth. 

Earth. 

She already missed it. Even now she was trying to find a way to split her time between the two realms without throwing off the balance of the universe. She had already made enough messes for one lifetime. Actually, a more accurate statement was that she had made more than enough messes for several lifetimes

“I guess we kind of do, but I still kind of want to be a teenager. Is that weird?”

“No, so, what do you say we do both?” 

“Are you sure this idea of ours won’t throw off the balance of the realms?”

“Once we merge I am one-hundred percent certain the realms won’t explode or something. Do you trust me?”

That was certainly not what she expected herself to ask. She had made so many poor judgment calls. Could she do this? Could she trust herself? There was only one way to find out. 

With a deep breath, she walked forward, colliding with her other-self. 

It was a strange feeling, this joining, this merger. It was as if all of her cells had split into two before reforming. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She imagined it was something she would never feel again.

When it was over she looked around. There was no sign of her other-self.

“Sabrina?” she called, “Sabrina?”

There was only silence. She reached into her pockets to retrieve the pouch of silver, but she paused when her hands came into contact with something that hadn’t been there before. It was soft and warm. With a swift motion, she had pulled the strange object in front of her face. It was a blue velvet fabric. It was the cloak the other Sabrina had been wearing. The merge must have worked. That meant it was time to win the Unholy Regalia, and make one final bid for some semblance of freedom.

***

“Judas,” Sabrina announced, waltzing into the ninth circle, “I have your pieces of silver.”

“Did you get them all?” the false Judas drawled.

She had to hand it to Caliban. He was a very convincing actor. It wasn’t surprising to think that she would have fallen for it in another life. 

“Yes,” she stated matter-of-factly, “I counted them.”

“Let me feel the weight of them in my hands one last time.”

“Of course,” was her reply, “but first I’d like to accept your offer.”

“Offer? I am afraid I do not understand.”

She would relish the confusion in his voice for all of eternity, and she would never let him live it down. 

“Your offer of marriage.” With a wave of her hand, the Judas glamour fell, “Nice try, Caliban.”

“How can this be? How did you know?”

He seemed furious until he began to process what she had said.

“You are accepting my offer?”

She couldn’t say yes, not out loud, because her voice would crack and break. A slight nod of her head answered his question. She cleared her throat and did her best to hold her head up high.

“Yes. I have a few more conditions now, though, so are you going to get out of that rock so we can discuss them?”

“I would be happy to, Princess.”

***

“I must say, Princess, I am very impressed.”

They were exiting the ninth circle now, and walking along at a leisurely pace discussing the new terms of their arrangement. 

“Thank you, Caliban.”

“So, my lady, what are these new conditions of yours?” 

“For starters, I would like for us to sign an oath of loyalty to each other, in blood,” she stated firmly, indicating that this particular condition was not up for debate, “It seems only fair considering you were about to trap me in stone for eternity.”

“It would not have been for eternity,” he murmured, in a voice that was almost too soft for her to hear.

“What?” she questioned. 

This just didn’t add up. In the other timeline, she had been trapped in the ninth circle for decades. The guardians of the Unholy Regalia had told her that Caliban waged on Earth and… lost. He died. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

“You were going to come back for me?”

“Of course,” he said, gently taking her free hand in both of his, “There is no one in all the realms I would rather have to be my queen.”

Sabrina knew it made her a fool, but she believed him. His skin felt almost human against hers. It was much too warm to be human, though. Perhaps it was because he was forged in the fires of this realm. She found that she quite liked it, and she had begun to wonder if she gave off that same warmth. 

“Your precious Greendale would have been spared. It was to be my wedding gift to you.”

He was going to spare Greendale simply because she called it home. He was going to spare it simply because she loved it, and it would break her heart to lose it. It was just one revelation after another with this man.

“I… Ummm… guess you're going to have to think of something else, then,” she managed to say, removing her hand from his to continue their walk.

"I suppose I shall have to,” he cleared his throat, and his voice returned to its usual haughty, confident tone, “Your other conditions, Princess?”

“I want to be able to visit Earth.”

“I think I can agree to that, under certain conditions.”

“Certain conditions?” she questioned.

He was bound to oppose some of her conditions. He had been remarkably compliant so far.

“I will happily agree,” he said, “If you consent to spend the majority of your time in hell.”

“I’ll accept depending on your definition of majority.”

“Two-thirds.”

“Alright.”

“You accept?” he laughed, “I honestly did not expect you to acquiesce so quickly.”

“If you had asked for any more of my time I would have fought you tooth and nail on it.”

"Nails and teeth?" he inquired in a sultry voice, "I had no idea you liked it rough, Princess. I suppose it is very lucky for us both that I do as well."

There was no way in heaven that he just said that to her! She was the Queen of Hell, rightful heir to the throne, and half divine! Surely, she was blushing furiously.

He was smirking. She was most definitely blushing. This was not the time.

"We get married after my coronation. That way there is no chance of my father denying my will."

"I concur. I need to be alive to rule by your side. Your father would surely have me ground to dust if he knew our plans. Is that all, Princess?”

"One more thing…"

Caliban looked at her expectantly.  
"I want my father's head on a platter."  
He lifted her hand once more, bringing her fingers up to lips and kissing them gently, ”Then you shall have it.”


	2. The Eldritch Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time  
> The first of the Eldritch Terrors is upon us  
> And the Prophet said  
> “Let there be Darkness across the land.”

_It’s time  
The first of the Eldritch Terrors is upon us  
And the Prophet said  
“Let there be Darkness across the land.” ___

_Everything was hazy in this place, Sabrina noticed. A dense fog must have rolled in. It seemed to be coming from the West. No, no it was coming from the North and the West. It was coming from everywhere, and it seemed to be pushing her forwards. The ground beneath her feet crinkled and crunched. She could have been walking for miles or just a few feet. Time wasn’t right here. It was just like being in her dollhouse. She liked that dollhouse, and made it a point to go back to Earth for it sometime._

_Nevermind. There was no need to make that trip. She was already there._

_The Kinkle Mines were just as they had always been, but darker somehow. That darkness was pulling her in. Tentatively, she continued towards the opening of the mine. Figures were emerging. They were miners, but their faces were obscured by some kind of bizarre gas mask. A voice in her head urged her to follow them, so she did.  
It was clear that they had some kind of goal. They were moving with a purpose. The light up ahead. That was what they were moving toward. It was a fire. She ran up ahead to take a look at it. It was in a gallon drum and a man was standing before it with a bottle of liquor in his hand._

_“Hey,” he shouted, noticing the masked miners approaching, “I used to work in the mine, too.”_

_Sabrina suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Something was wrong. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she trusted her instincts._

_“Argh..” the man groaned, “Hey, any of you fellas got something to drink?”_

_The miners just kept walking toward the fire._

_“Now come on. One of you must,” he insisted, “I mean, for Old Gus. Hmm?”_

_The fire went out the moment he had finished speaking._

_Sabrina lifted her hands to reignite the fire. It didn’t work. That was impossible. She was a Morningstar. She was made of light._

_She settled for creating a small flame in her hand and walked over to where Gus was. He wasn’t there anymore. It didn’t make any sense. If he had walked away she would have heard his footsteps. Hesitantly, she directed her gaze downward. Gus was there, on the ground, and he didn’t appear to be breathing. She waved a hand over his body._

_His soul had already departed._

_“Oh, Hecate,” she whispered. Something was coming._

_Her flame went out._

*** 

Sabrina woke up in her bed in Hell. That dream meant something. It had to. It felt tangible, like a memory. She had to warn her Aunties. A little trip to Earth was in order. She could do this. She could be there and back in twenty minutes. Any longer and Lucifer would notice that her presence in this realm was absent.

“Don’t worry, Salem,” she said to her familiar, “I’ll make this quick. I promise.” 

With that she disappeared in a ring of fire, hoping that the promise she just made was one she could keep.

“Aunties?” she shouted from the kitchen, “Ambrose?”

“Cousin?” came a reply from upstairs, “Cousin is that you?”

She raced up the stairs to meet him, nearly tripping in her haste. She had to make the most of her time. Hugging Ambrose seemed like a perfectly good way to do just that.

“It’s really me! I’m really here!”

She had barely reached the top step before Ambrose swept her up in his arms. It was warm and welcoming. She would never take hugs for granted again. Especially the hugs of her family. Oh, Hecate, she was crying now, and from the sound of it, Ambrose was too. She wrapped her arms around him a little tighter. He smelled like Aunt Hilda’s cooking, Aunt Zelda’s perfume, and leather-bound books. It was the smell of home

“You smell nice,” she said.

He laughed and so did she. They finally pulled apart and she was able to confirm that he was, in fact, crying. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and laughed again.

“Zelda is at the Academy, and Auntie Hilda is at Dr. Cerberus's; they will be home in a few hours and…”

“Ambrose,” she chided half-heartedly, “I can’t stay for very long. If I’m lucky, like I hope I am, I only have a few more minutes.”

“Oh… I umm… I take it that means you are here on important business?”

“Yeah, I had a really strange dream last night.”

She paused to wipe away her tears, “I was at the mines and these miners in weird gas masks came out, but something was off about them.”

“Off? How so, Cousin?”

“They weren’t human,” she paused again, “They weren’t even alive. They walked past this fire in a gallon drum and it just went out. I couldn’t relight it. Not even with hellfire. When I managed to light a small fire in my hand I saw that this guy, who hangs around the mines, was dead.”

“I do believe that dream of yours means something,” he told her while pacing back and forth. A pacing Ambrose was never a good thing, “I got off the phone not half an hour ago with the Greendale Police, and they will be delivering a body that Mr. Kinkle discovered outside of the mines this morning.”

Sabrina was silent. She had delivered her message and found out that it might be important. It was time for her to go. She couldn’t afford to linger any longer. 

“I have to go back now. I’ll try to visit again soon.” 

“How soon? You have been away for almost three months!”

“Soon,” she wanted to promise him that she would be back, but she just didn’t have it in her, “I wanted to grab some things before I go.”

“Your room is just as you left it.”

“If you don’t think the Aunties would miss it, I’d like to have the record player.”

“I’ll go downstairs and fetch it for you.”

Her bedroom was just a few feet away, but it had been so long since she had been there. Would it even feel like hers anymore? She didn’t have time to wonder. As she entered her bedroom she saw that Ambrose was right. Everything was just the way she remembered it. 

The first thing she gravitated towards was the picture of Edward and Diana Spellman. Even though they died before she was a year old, they were more her family than Lucifer would ever be. As far as she was concerned, she didn’t have a living father. Her Aunties were her parents, and they would always be her parents.

The next thing she wanted was her dollhouse. The thought of it had crept into her mind during her dream last night and she hadn’t been able to shake it. It had been created to help fix the brainwashing Father Blackwood had subjected Judas and Judith to, but that didn’t pan out. Instead, it became her secret place to go when she made another mess, or when carrying the weight of all the realms became too much. It seemed like the closest thing a damned, chaotic thing like herself would have to heaven. 

She scooped it up into her arms and looked around one last time. Everything was just trinkets from her former life. This was all she wanted.

“Here you are,” Ambrose said, entering the room and handing her a bag that presumably carried their record player.

“Thanks. Tell the Aunties that…,” Tell them what? That she loved them? That she missed them? That she was here? Nothing she could say would make it better.

“I’ll tell them, Cousin.”

She gave him one last small, sad smile, and let the flames consume her.

***

Her legs gave out the moment she landed in hell, and the tears started flowing freely once more.

“My Lady?”

Crap. She had completely forgotten that she had another meeting with Caliban today to discuss their plans to dispose of her father. They had formed sort of an odd friendship since their first discussion in the ninth circle, but she still didn’t want him to see her in this state. 

“You’re crying,” he said. The tone wasn’t mocking as one would expect. It was inquisitive. He was searching for something.

He gathered up her things from her arms and placed them on her vanity, "The floor is no place for a Lady of your station.”

She blinked back a few tears before looking up at him. He had his hand extended to her, and his expression was kind. Somewhat reluctantly, but not as reluctantly as she once would have, she took his hand and let him help her to her feet. 

“That is much better,” he told her while leading her to one of the soft velvet couches by her fireplace, “Now tell me, Princess, what has upset you? Was it that warlock of yours?”

“No, it-”

“Then it was the mortal? He will pay greatly for this I assure you. I will make good on my promise of grinding every bone in his body to du-”

“Caliban!” she shouted, effectively ending his rant, “Harvey didn’t do anything to me. It was my cousin.”

“Your cousin? The one you speak so fondly of? He made you cry?”

“Sort of,” she began to explain, “At first I was crying because I was so happy to see him, and now I’m crying because I’m sad I had to leave him behind again.”

“Happy...crying?” he questioned, not quite understanding what he was hearing.

“Yes. Mortals cry when we’re happy, or when we’re sad, or when we’re mad. Basically, I‘m trying to say that we cry a lot.”

“How strange,” he said, “I used to think mortals were simple. Then I became acquainted with you.”

“I’m happy I was able to enlighten you,” she replied with a smile.

He smiled back at her, before taking his free hand, the one that was not occupied holding hers, and extending it. She was momentarily confused before a small flat box appeared in his palm

“Perhaps this will help with your tears,” he told her while offering the box to her, “The melancholic ones.”

She accepted the box from him somewhat skeptically.

“Caliban I-”

He cut her off, “You’ll like this better than the others. I am certain of it.”

The other gifts he was referring to had been extravagant, flamboyant, and over the top. Lotus silk, emeralds from the Panjshir Valley, and, of course, the thousands of Juliet Roses that had covered the floor of the throne room. Lucifer had been incredulous and had practically thrown a fit. 

It was a hell of a way to announce their engagement.

“I’m trusting you,” she told him, carefully prying off the lid of the box.

“You will not regret it.”

Inside the box was a simple red headband. It was just like the black one she had always worn, but the material was much softer and silkier. There was no fancy embroidery or expensive lace. It was just plain, and she loved it.

“Does it please you, My Lady?” he asked after she failed to reply, “Red is your favorite, is it not?”

“I think this is my favorite thing that you’ve given me.”

***

“Trying something different today, Daughter?” Lucifer asked her from across the breakfast table.

“What do you mean?”

“Your new hairband.”

“Oh,” her hand went to her hair, and she smiled “Just trying something new. A ‘New realm, New me’ type of thing.”

“That is the spirit, my darling girl! Perhaps, next, we can rid your wardrobe of those unsuitable mortal garments.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” she asked, running her hands over her skirt, “They’re practical.”

“A Queen does not need practicality!” he insisted, “Indulge, Daughter! Dress in the finest silks and lace! Nothing is stopping you.”

“I will wear whatever I damn well please,” she challenged, “And it pleases me to wear this.”

Before he could make some kind of lewd remark, her ears started ringing painfully. Her hands went to her ears and the silverware she had been holding went clattering to the floor.

“What…” she groaned, “What the heaven i-” she screamed, “Is happening to me?”

She screamed again. Whatever the heaven was happening to her was awful. It was the worst pain she had ever experienced. It had to stop. It needed to stop; she felt as though she would die if it kept going. 

_‘Cousin?’ ___

“Ambrose?”

The ringing had stopped and was replaced with the sound of her cousin's voice.

_‘Cousin, I don’t know if you can hear this but… That dream of yours might amount to more than we originally thought. Two more bodies have turned up. I could really use your help. Something is coming.’ ___

__“I believe you just received your first prayer.”_ _

__“Is it always so unpleasant?”_ _

__“No,” he told her, “You will adjust. The pain you were feeling was likely because your mortal half is not used to that kind of power. The power of being godlike.”_ _

__“Well I’m going to answer it,” she announced, “And there is nothing you can do to stop me.”_ _

***

“You’re back!” Ambrose exclaimed as she arrived in the basement of the mortuary, “I did not know if you were coming.”

“Of course,” she told him, “It seemed appropriate to answer my first prayer in person.”

“Hey, Spellman.”

Sabrina turned around. It was Nick. She hadn’t even noticed him.

“Hey, Nick.”

It was strange seeing him, after all this time. She had changed so much while she was away, and he just didn’t. It was like time had stopped in Greendale. She was moving forward, and she had left everyone else behind. 

“So,” Ambrose interjected, “We have one man with his bones crushed to a powder, another dead from carbon monoxide poisoning, and one seemingly starved to death.”

“This all seems vaguely familiar,” Sabrina said.

“Of course!”

“Of course what, Ambrose?”

“The Kinkle mine disaster of 1949!”

“The cave-in, right?” she asked.

“Some of the miners were crushed by rocks,” Ambrose gestured to the man whose bones had been crushed, “some of them died from poisonous fumes, and some of them survived the initial cave-in, but died of starvation soon afterward.”

“They died terrible, gruesome deaths,” Nick said, speaking up for the first time since greeting her.

“In the dark.”

“Nicholas do you fancy helping me with a spot of necromancy?”

“Are you guys insane?” Sabrina questioned, “Do you remember what happened the last time?”

Tommy Kinkle still haunted her nightmares on occasion. How could she have been so stupid? She took a bad situation and made it worse. It seemed like that is all she ever did. Deciding to be Queen was the best thing she had ever done for everyone, including herself.

“This won’t be anything like the Tommy Kinkle fiasco,” Nick assured them, “We’re only doing short-term resurrections. One minute tops.”

He flipped a small timer on one of the silver equipment carts, and all three corpses shot up in unison.

“Rise and shine boys, we won’t keep you long. We just wanna know how you died.”

“Was it a mining accident?” Ambrose asked, “Or vengeful ghost miners?”

“It was no accident, neither a ghost,” all three of them declared in perfect unison, “It was the first eldritch terror that killed us.”

“Darkness. A crushing darkness,” the one she knew as Gus told them.

“A suffocating darkness,” spoke the next.

“A consuming darkness,” said the last.

“Eldritch Terrors.” Ambrose murmured grimly.

“The Darkness is gathering,” they declared, speaking in unison once more, “The darkness is rising. It will spread everywhere. It will blanket everything. There is no reasoning. There is no stopping it. In the beginning, all was darkness. In the end, there will only be darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness.”

The two corpses Sabrina didn't recognize fell back onto their tables, never to speak again. Only Gus remained.

“Today, this day, the sun will set and never rise again,” Gus told them. His arm lifted to point at her in a stiff, awkward movement, “Not even your light, Maiden of the Morningstar, will be strong enough to stop it.”

“Ambrose,” her voice shook, “I don’t understand.”

“Mad Father Blackwood spoke of the Eldritch Terrors, and of releasing them. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop and now it has,” Ambrose was pacing again. This must mean that they were on the verge of another apocalypse. Great. “The...the Eldritch Dark comes from the outer reaches of the cosmos. Its source could be anywhere.”

“Just a guess,” Nick said, raising a hand as if he was waiting to be permitted to speak, “If you’ve been seeing creepy miners around town, couldn’t they be avatars of this Darkness?”

“Which could mean that the locus of the Absolute Darkness might be in the mines,” Ambrose concluded.

***

"Be careful,” Nick told them as they finished lighting the candles around them, “At the sign of the first psychopomp-”

“We won't be astral projecting that long,” Sabrina informed him, “In and out, right, Ambrose?”

“That’s the plan.”

***

They traveled to the cave where the 1949 disaster took place, where all those men were killed in the dark.

It looked like any other place in the mine, at least, until they walked a little further. The cave was half collapsed and there was a pool of something black and bubbling.

“That is either a tar pit or the source of Absolute Darkness.”

“Do you feel that Ambrose?” she asked, “Hopelessness. Despair. Loneliness.”

It was as if the darkness was seeping into her pores. The Darkness was all-consuming and heavy. It was just as the dead guys had described, soul-crushing. 

“It is as Aunt Zelda said,” Ambrose realized, “The Darkness is preying on our fears, our insecurities.”

“We’re not prepared for this. We-we should go.”

“I do believe you are right, Cousin. When we come back we’ll be… we’ll be armed physically and then psychologically.”

***

“Prudence?” Sabrina questioned as she got off of the floor.

“Hello, Sabrina,” the elder witch said with her usual, devilish smile.

“I called her for, uh, back up,” Nick explained.

“And you agreed to assist us?” asked Ambrose, somewhat confused.

Sabrina looked from Prudence to Nick to Ambrose. Was she missing something? She had been away for a long time, so it was fair to assume that she was. This wasn't something she had the time to think about; they had an Eldritch Terror to fight.

“I came,” Prudence said, “I came because if this Dark is an Eldritch Terror, as Nicholas said, then my father can’t be far behind. And this time…” she paused, “This time he will get no reprieve.”

The tone of her voice was deadly, and Sabrina knew that whatever Prudence had planned would be as creative as it would be painful. Maybe she can ask her what she was planning. There were people in hell who definitely deserved worse than what they were getting, and maybe Prudence could supply her with a few ideas to take back to Pandemonium. Just then the lights started to flicker. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then they went out altogether.

“This is their doing, I’ll wager,” said Ambrose.

“Whose doing?” questioned Prudence.

“The avatars of Darkness,” Ambrose replied while he opened all of the windows in the kitchen to let more light in, “If the whole town has lost power, come sundown the entire town will be without light, allowing the Darkness to escape the mines, and eventually the world.”  
“How do you even fight a terror?” asked Nick.

“On multiple fronts,” Prudence said with confidence, “I will get Mambo Marie and Zelda to help. The whole coven if need be.” 

“Then there are the miners,” Ambrose reminded them, “I’d take them off the table. Based on what we’ve witnessed, they are attracted to light, like moths to a flame.”

“Fright Club should be able to help with that,” Sabrina informed them. She really didn’t want to put them in danger again, but they needed all the help they could get.

“I’m on it,” Nick volunteered, and everyone looked at him as though he had grown a second head, “What? We had a team-up against the pagans. It was fun.”

“Then there’s the Darkness itself,” Ambrose said, effectively having everyone focus again, “We need the power to disperse it. Wattage, and lots of it, and some brave soul who's willing to venture into the heart of the Darkness and generate light from within it.”

“I’ll do it,” Sabrina volunteered, “And before you say no, Ambrose, I’m a Morningstar. I don't care what that corpse said. I can generate light. I’m our best hope.”

“What if your powers aren’t strong enough? What if something happens to you down there?”

“Nicholas does have a point, Cousin. Your powers are not at cosmic level anymore.”

“No, but my powers have gotten a lot stronger over the past couple of months,” she informed them, “Being in Hell has had a few perks, and we still have some time before sundown. I can go back to Hell and see if I can find something that will help us.”

“Good luck, Cousin,” Ambrose hugged her, “Meet me at the mines in about three hours. Any later and we risk running short on time.”

The young queen made her move to leave, but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Can I speak with you, Sabrina?”

Prudence sounded hesitant. She never sounded hesitant. Prudence was the epitome of confidence and strength. Sabrina wasn't sure she wanted to know what had shaken up the older girl, but she agreed to speak with her anyway.

“Is Dorcas there with you?” questioned Prudence.

“Is Dorcas with me? In Hell?” Sabrina was confused. It took her a few moments to put two and two together, “Dorcas is...dead?”

Prudence nodded, “Mad Agatha butchered her. We found her body in a cupboard.”

“I didn’t know,” Sabrina murmured, “I don’t know if she’s there, but if she is I’ll find her.”

“Thank you, Sabrina.”

“Of course."

***

Codex Gigas? Nope. Lesser Key of Solomon? Nope. History of Witch Trials in the Early Modern Period? Interesting, but not what she was looking for.

Sabrina had spent the better part of an hour searching through Hell's library and had only come up with two books and a false bible. It didn't seem like there was much information on the Eldritch Terrors at all, but she would still bring the books to Ambrose. It was likely that he would see something she didn't.

"I haven't seen you in here before, Princess."

"I don't exactly have a lot of time to read, Caliban," she told him while continuing to look through the bookshelves, "Too busy being worried about being stabbed in the back."

"I would never let anyone harm you," he reached for one of the books next to her, "Why are you making time now?"

"I'm not," she informed him, "Not really. It's just that there is a potentially universe destroying threat on the horizon and I'm trying to find out how to stop it."

"Can I assist you?"

"I'd really appreciate it, but I haven't been able to find much. These Eldritch Terrors must be really old."

"Perhaps we will have better luck if we continue your search together."

"Thanks," she returned to her task of skimming through the books she had on the table in front of her, while Caliban went to retrieve more books from the shelves, "So.. What are you doing here?"

"I read for pleasure."

"What else do you do for pleasure?"

What a stupid thing to say. He was going to make some comment about all the things they could do for pleasure, but he didn't. He smirked at her, but he didn't make any suggestive comments. He just told her that he liked to draw. 

"Does that surprise you, My Lady?"

"No," it seemed to make perfect sense, "It sorta suits you."

"May I ask why you are taking an interest in me?"

"It's what friends do," she avoided his gaze by staring at the book in front of her, "And we're friends."

"You consider us to be friends?" 

"Does that surprise you?" she inquired, mimicking an earlier portion of their exchange.

He laughed and some of his hair fell over his face. Some part of her was slightly tempted to push that hair back, to see if it was as soft as it looked, but he did it himself before she could fully process that thought. 

"I suppose I am a little surprised."

Wordlessly, they continued their search. 

Working with Caliban did end up improving her luck. They managed to find a few pieces of parchment that rambled on about a human octopus hybrid, a mysterious color unlike any ever seen on earth, and fish people. It was weird stuff, but it seemed to fit with what she knew of the Eldritch Terrors.

"I have to head back soon," she told him as she gathered up what little they had found on the Terrors, "I wanna show you something before I go."

"Lead the way, Princess."

***

"What is this place?" Caliban asked as they entered her dollhouse.

"It's mine," she set the books and papers down on the nightstand between the two beds, "It's my sanctuary. It's beyond space and time. I guess it just kind of reminds me of Earth."

Sabrina watched him for a few moments as he walked around. He ran his hands over the patchwork quilts on the beds, opened the curtains, and examined the trinkets on her vanity.

"I'm honored that you shared this with me."

"Do you like it here? I just sort of thought that if you did we could start meeting here. Well, maybe. not just meet. We could spend time together as, well, you know, friends. You'd be welcome to bring your books, and your pencils and-"

"Princess," he cut her off.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

He walked over to her and took both of her hands in his larger, warmer ones.

"I would love nothing more."

***

“I see what you mean about the energy down here, Princess,” Caliban had followed her into the mines, “It’s evil and old.”

“I feel terrible,” she admitted.

“And that will only get worse once you’re inside,” Ambrose told her as they entered the mines, “Prolonged and acute exposure to the Darkness is lethal.” 

“Death by despair,” Caliban realized.

“What’s he doing here?” Ambrose asked, gesturing to Caliban.

“Helping,” she told him as she picked up the lantern Ambrose had brought for her. It would help her focus her energy.

“Of course, I couldn’t very well let my fiancée wander into Absolute Darkness, alone.”

“Fiancée?” Ambrose practically screeched, “What do you mean ‘fiancée’?

“I’ll explain later, Ambrose. Darkness is going to escape the mines if we don’t do something. Remember?”

“Right,” Ambrose collected himself, “I’ll fortify you with spells from here.”

“Good luck, Princess.”

His voice was soft. It was like that day back in the ninth circle. She felt like should tell him something, but she wasn't sure what. 

Over the past couple of months he showed that he genuinely seemed to care about her. He listened intently when she told stories about her family, let Salem sit on his lap, and remembered little things she told him. Stupid, trivial, little things like her favorite color. He even did his best to share parts of his life with her too. It was hard for him because he was still new to this whole friend's thing, but she appreciated the effort. She should tell him that.

In a split second she made up her mind, and she launched herself into his arms.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. It was one moment of reprieve from the craziness. He smelled like scorched earth, and saltwater and his whole body was just as warm as his hands. It took a few moments, but he eventually wrapped his arms around her. His arms slid around her back, and he buried his face in her neck. The hair she had been dying to touch was softer than she ever could have dreamed. His hands caressed her back in the very place she once pictured him stabbing. He would never do that now. Her arms tightened around him a little. She could hold on for one moment more. Just one moment more. 

With a deep breath she tore herself out his arms.

Her moment was up.

***

Entering the Darkness was strange. First, all the light was gone. Next, her hope started to drain. She had to hold on. There were things she had to do. She told Prudence she would look for Dorcas and promised Ambrose she would see the Aunties.

She settled herself onto the ground, “Here goes nothing.”

She put her hands in front of her, framing the lantern she set down with her hands, “Hellfire, mine, come near and hark this, burn bright and shine, banish this Darkness!” There was a small flicker in the lantern. She could keep this up. “Hellfire, mine, come near and hark this, burn bright and shine, banish this Darkness!” A small flame. She was finally getting somewhere.

“Hellfire, mine, come near and hark this, burn bright and shine, banish this Darkness!”

_You're alone down here…_

The Darkness was sinking in, but she could hold it off. She didn’t have a choice.

_You’re alone in the world…_

That wasn't true! She had Ambrose, the Aunties, Caliban, Lilith, and the coven.

_You’re all alone down here…_

She supposed that was true, but it was not like she could have expected anyone to come down here with her. It wasn’t safe… and they let her come down here alone. Her hands dropped. Why did they let her come down here alone?

_You have no one… You’ll always be alone… You're an orphan…_

Make it stop. She had to create a flame… There were people she had to save. She could save them, couldn’t she?

_No one loves you… No one could love you…_

“No,” she shouted into the darkness, “No!”

She threw her hands over her ears. She couldn’t listen anymore. It had to stop. She needed it to stop.

_Alone, unloved, forgotten…_

The voice in her head was so loud she could barely register the voice outside the cave saying that it was coming in.

“Sabrina!” 

Was that Caliban? No, that was impossible. No one was going to come for her? Why would they? Why would _he?_ They had no reason to. All she ever did was hurt, people. She put them in danger.

“Sabrina!” the voice shouted again, “Sabrina!”

It sounded like Caliban, but it was probably some kind of trick. An awful and cruel trick. If she closed her eyes she could escape it.

“Princess,” a pair of warm, strong hands were on her, supporting her, “You have to get up. We have to defeat the Darkness.”

“No,” she told him, leaning into his embrace, “Don’t you hear them? The voices? Nobody loves me. I’ll always be alone.”

_Look at what you’ve brought upon your family… The world would be better off without you…_

“No!” Caliban insisted, gripping her a little tighter, “You are a queen. People revere you. I-”

“That's not the same as love.”

_You belong only in the darkness…_

“I belong only in the darkness,” she echoed. 

“No! No!” The tone in his voice was furious now, and she wanted to soothe him, but she was much too tired. She could fall asleep right here, and there would be no light to interrupt her sleep.

“Damn the voices,” he took her face in both of his hands, “Damn the Darkness. You will never be alone. We have each other. Even though all of this started as a quest for the crown, I care about you, and I believe that you care about me as well. As long as we have one another, who cares if it’s dark?”

Slowly, as if waking from a dream, she began to move back into a sitting position. Caliban kept his arms around her for support. When she was finally steady she outstretched her hands to the lantern. 

“Hellfire, mine, come near and hark this, burn bright and shine, banish this Darkness!”

A flame appeared in the lantern. It was working again. The flame was steady this time, and it grew a little each time she completed her chant. It was quite possible that this would be over soon.

_You're alone in the world… You have no one… You will always be alone… Alone unloved forgotten… You will die alone…_

Her hands began to tremble, and she started to stumble over her words. She felt as if she could cry or scream. 

Caliban's arms wrapped around hers and held her hands steady. She turned her head to the side, but the light was beginning to dim, and she could only make out the shadows that fell over his face. “Keep going, Princess.”

“Hellfire, mine, come near and hark this, burn bri-”

_Hecate, Gatekeeper, Guardian, Guide, stand among us side by side. Hecate, light your torch's flame every time we call your name…_

“That’s not the Darkness…” he noticed.

“That’s my Aunt Zelda. And my Aunt Hilda. And my coven,” she realized.

_Hallowed Mother, Maiden, Crone, through the dark, your light be shone…_

“They’re praying to Hecate, our new goddess. Say what they're saying."

Their voices soon intermingled with those of her coven mates. His voice was low, deep, and accented. Hers was clear, melodic, and proud. She liked the way they sounded together and made a mental note to rope him into performing more magick with her. It felt… good. Her blood was boiling.

Slowly, the Darkness began to dissipate. It was gradual but clear. The edges of the cave started to appear. There were shadows! There had to be light to cast shadows! In the blink of an eye, it was as if the Darkness receded into her lantern like some kind of light bulb. That was weird, but she wasn't going to complain. It was over. They had won this fight.

She extracted herself from Caliban's embrace, and got to her feet, scooping up the now contained Darkness into her arms. She nudged his foot with hers, indicating that they should go now. He got up and they made their move to leave the cave. 

Finally, she could relax.

***

“Sabrina!” Ambrose greeted her as she exited the cave, “I had to enlist the help of the coven. Thank the Dark Mother. Wait. What is that?”

He had finally managed to tear his gaze away from her face and focus on the Darkness in her hands. 

“A light bulb filled with Absolute Darkness,” she said casually as she shoved it into his arms.

“Uh… Congratulations!” Ambrose said slightly confused, “Unbelievably, the two of you have managed to do what is nearly impossible. You trapped an Eldritch Terror.”

“It was all the Princess,” Caliban insisted.

“ _You_ held me up,” she reminded him, taking his hand, “ _You_ held my hands. _We_ did it.”

***

“Are you sure it was wise to leave your cousin with the Darkness?”

“It’ll be totally fine Caliban,” she was kicking off her shoes, “No one is more responsible than Ambrose. He’ll probably even learn something from studying it.”

“If you are certain.”

“I am,” she went to lay on her bed, “I’m totally certain.”

“I’ll leave you to get your rest then,” he said, turning to exit the door of her chambers.

“I’m not tired,” her blood was still heated and it felt like magick was sizzling at her fingertips, “I just wanted to lay down, but I was wondering if…”

After everything the Darkness said, she didn’t want to be alone. She didn’t want to be without _him._

“Will you stay with me?” she blurted out. 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Maybe he didn’t really care about her. Maybe everything the Darkness said was true. It was entirely possible that it didn't have to lie to her. It could have just told her the truth and-

“Of course.”

She settled herself onto her bed and patted the space next to her. He was vaguely hesitant, but it was probably because he was put off by how forward she was being. It didn’t last long. He eventually came to sit beside her on the bed. His legs were stretched out in front of him, and his back was against her headboard. 

They would've looked pretty strange to anyone that could have walked in, lying on top of the bed covers in their day clothes, not sleeping, not talking, or touching.

“Caliban?”

“Yes, Princess?”

“The Darkness, did it tell you anything?”

“It did.”

“Oh,” she said softly, sitting up so she could look at him, “Is there anything I can do?”

He took her hand and intertwined their fingers, while she gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're already doing it, Princess."


	3. The Uninvited (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to start off by saying thank your for all of your kudos and lovely comments (here and on my tumblr) You guys are so sweet and wonderful. Every comment I get brings a smile to my face. I split up this episode into two chapters to help creates some plot for the other characters, in addition to Sabrina and Caliban, as well as address their trauma (which the show did a terrible job at addressing, in my opinion). This first chapter centers around Hilda's wedding and meeting the Uninvited, and the Second chapter centers around Sabrina's wedding and defeating the Uninvited, as well as a little peak at Hilda and Cee's little ceremony at the book shop. Both chapters are up!

The corridor Sabrina walked down was long and dim. The heels of her shoes clicked loudly on the smooth, polished stone of the floor. It was early and breakfast hadn’t even been finished, but there were things to do, and she needed an early start. 

When she arrived at the door at the end of the hall, she raised her hand to knock but hesitated. What she was about to do was awful, but it was necessary. She took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the heavy door.

“Enter.”

The door swung open as soon as the word was uttered, and she carefully stepped inside the room.

“Daughter,” Lucifer sat up in his bed, “What a pleasant surprise.”

“I came to talk about the wedding.”

“Regretting your choice of groom? Come sit on Daddy's lap, share what is burdening you,” he patted his lap on top of the silk sheets.

Reluctantly, she walked over to him and sat on the bed, hoping to avoid his proposition, but she had no such luck. He pulled her into his lap, and she tried not to squirm.

“No, umm, it’s n-nothing like that,” she stammered, “I just wanted to thank you for bestowing your unholy blessings on our union, and for letting me attend Auntie Hilda’s wedding.”

“You came to thank me? Do go on.”

“Thank you.”

"Thank you, what?" he asked, pulling her against his naked chest.

"Thank you, Daddy."

The word filled her mouth with a bitter taste. It made her feel dirty. 

He kissed her on the cheek, "Of course. It is a father's duty to make his daughter happy."

"I wanted to give you a thank you gift," she continued, "To show you how much this means to me."

A smile formed on the Dark Lord's face, "A gift? This is shaping up to be a rather lovely morning."

"Lilith," Sabrina revealed, "You can punish Lilith after she trains a new handmaiden for me."

"All that time you spent convincing me I should keep her alive to be your handmaiden will be for nothing."

"I know, but I can’t trust her," she replied, "She wants the crown and I have it. I can't spend my time worrying about her betraying me." 

"Hurt her before she hurts you. Good girl. You are finally embracing the ways of Hell," he kissed her cheek again, "Your gift pleases me. I shall gather the most loyal demons and souls to compete for the honor of serving you."

"I already know who I want."

"Pray tell, Daughter, who is it you desire?"

"Dorcas Night."

***

"I think he bought it," she told Caliban as she entered the yellow bedroom of her dollhouse.

"Does he suspect anything?"

"Not sure," she sat down on the edge of the twin bed he was half sitting and half laying on, "If he does he didn't make it obvious."

"Do you think this plan will not work, my lady?"

"I think it has a good chance of working, but I wish I could tell Lilith what we're doing."

"I know, Princess, but her reaction to your 'betrayal' needs to be genuine. If she believes you betrayed her so will Lucifer."

"She's been so good to me. I feel like I need to repay her for that."

He moved slightly over on the bed and held out an arm to help her sit next to him. The little twin bed was much too small to hold the two of them, but Sabrina curled up next to him anyway.

They had gotten a lot more touchy-feely since they defeated the Darkness. They held hands at the breakfast table, and when appearing before Lucifer. She leaned against him when examining books or documents they had to sign. He kept his arm firmly wrapped around her waist when they were in the presence of the Plague Kings showing them that, yes, he was intending to marry her and be loyal to her.

“Once your father is disposed of, you will be able to repay her several times over.”

“I guess you’re right,” she agreed, trying to push her worries from her mind, “We have to go to breakfast.”

“Can I ask something of you before we go?”

“Sure.”

“May I kiss you?”

She wanted him to. She really, really wanted him to, but she couldn’t get the words out. Something about the fact that he had asked permission made her speechless. It was so thoughtful. Since she couldn’t reply, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

It was chaste and over much too soon. She practically whimpered when they pulled apart. His lips were soft and warm, and his calloused hands were capable of the most gentle caresses, but he was holding himself back.

His eyes bore into hers, “I did not want our first kiss to be a spectacle for the hordes.”

“That’s sweet of you,” she murmured, “But I would really appreciate it if you kissed me like you mean it.”

It was his turn to be rendered speechless. They kissed, and she wanted him to do it again. A smile appeared on his face, and he pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was entirely different from the first. It was slow but forceful. His hands had pulled her body flush against his, and she squeaked in surprise. He took full advantage of her open mouth and slipped his tongue past her lips. 

Sabrina gave as good as she got and slipped a hand into his soft, blond hair and pulled ever so softly. He gave a low groan in response. She smiled into the kiss and pulled again, much, much harder. He practically growled. He tried to pull her tighter to him, in a desperate attempt to fill the nonexistent space between them. 

Her mind was screaming at her for _more_. 

_Give more. Take more._

All she could focus on was how warm his mouth was, and the way his fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt or over the tops of her stockings to caress the skin of her bare skin.

She eventually had to pull away for air but, oh heaven, did she want to keep kissing him. His eyes were closed when she pulled back, panting. 

She watched him carefully as he opened his eyes. They were hazy and filled with desire. There was also something she couldn’t quite pinpoint. It was gentle and fierce at the same time. She tried to focus on it but got distracted when his hand came up to caress her face.

They spent several long moments just staring at each other, breathing each other in.

They both still wanted more.

Sabrina took advantage of the hand she still had tangled in his hair and pulled him to her. 

Breakfast could wait.

Kissing Caliban was like going to war, and she’d be damned if she was going to surrender anytime soon.

***

“You’re awfully smug,” Sabrina said to Caliban as they headed to the dining room.

He had this infuriating, but still very attractive, smirk plastered on his face ever since they stumbled out of the yellow wallpapered room locked in a passionate embrace. 

“I think I have every right to be, Princess,” he teased, “Pulling such sweet noises from your lips is something I am quite pleased about.”

She felt heat rise to her cheeks. She was sure that if she had a mirror she would be blushing a bright scarlet to match her hairband.

“Do not worry, I will not go bragging about our escapades. That is information I intend to keep for myself.”

“You are totally the worst,” she playfully shoved him to the side as they entered the dining room.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “You revel in it.”

She didn’t deny it.

“I guess we’re early.”

“Actually, you’re late,” Lilith informed them, “The Dark Lord is simply absent.”

“Lady Lilith,” Caliban acknowledged, “I hope you can forgive our tardiness, the Queen was entertaining my company.”

“Was she now…” Lilith murmured, directing her gaze to the young queen, “Never mind that, The Dark Lord told me to inform you he will not be attending this morning's meal because he is retrieving a wedding gift for you from the third circle. He will return around the same time you will from your Aunt’s wedding.”

Sabrina sat down, avoiding Lilith's gaze, “Weird.”

She pushed a few pieces of strawberries around her plate, hoping to avoid the gaze that was still burning a hole into her skull. She couldn’t look her in the eyes. She was, as far as Lilith was going to know, betraying her. 

“You need to eat something, my lady. You have a long day ahead of you.”

She popped a piece of strawberry into her mouth, “Happy, Caliban?”

He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her, quickly slipping his tongue past her lips.

“Quite, Princess. You do know how I savor my strawberries.”

He settled back into his chair with an arrogant smirk on his face, and she kicked his foot under the table. He nudged her foot under the table in return, and she smiled.

“The Dark Lord expects you back at nightfall,” Lilith stated, “Your final dress fitting will take place after you are finished here. After that, you may take your leave, and enjoy your day in the mortal realm.”

“Thank you, Lilith,” Sabrina said, “for everything.”

“Of course, my Queen,” Lilith responded dutifully, “I shall see if the seamstresses are ready for you.”

She bowed and walked out of the room with elegance and confidence Sabrina could never hope to achieve. Sabrina sighed and continued pushing food around her plate. A warm hand on hers stilled her movements.

“Everything will be alright,” Caliban assured her.

“I hope so,” she tried eating her breakfast with more enthusiasm, “I kind of like breakfast when it’s just you and me.”

“As do I, Princess. Someday it will always be like this.”

The rest of breakfast passed in comfortable silence. It was full of easy smiles and intertwined fingers. It was like things had always been, but it was better without Lucifer.

“Do you have an escort to your Aunt Hildegard's wedding?”

An escort? Where was this coming from? 

“No, I’ll probably spend most of the reception with my friends. Why?”

He shrugged his shoulders and tried to act nonchalant, but she didn’t buy it.

“Curiosity.”

“Do you… want to come with me?” she questioned carefully. 

“It is an event where all your family will be in attendance. I wish to know the people you speak so fondly of. They are the people who helped make you so incredible.”

“I…” That was certainly not what she was expecting, “I would love for you to meet them, but… I just don’t think now is a good time.”

“I understand, Princess.”

His face fell and he slowly slipped his hand from hers, but she held onto his fingers before he could fully pull away.

“I want you to meet them. I do,” she tried to assure him, “It’s just that it’s my Aunt Hilda’s wedding. I want her and Dr. Cee to be the center of attention. Everyone is already going to ask questions because I’ve been in Hell for so long. I just… I don’t want to ruin their special day.”

“Was your Aunt Hilda the one who taught you to be so considerate?”

Sabrina nodded.

“Then I look forward to meeting her,” Caliban gently kissed the back of her hand, “When the time is appropriate.”

***

“I hope I’m not too late,” Sabrina announced as the last of the flames around her disappeared to reveal her aunt's bedroom.

Her Aunt Hilda was sitting in front of the vanity with her hair swept up into an elegant updo. She was even wearing a white dress. If they had still been worshiping the Dark Lord her dress would have been black as the night. It wouldn’t have suited her the same way white did. She was practically glowing.

“Is that really you, Duckie?”

“Quack, quack.”

Hilda nearly tripped over her dress in her haste to hug the young girl, “I thought I'd never see you again.”

“I felt that way too, sometimes.”

“Look at me fussing when you’re the one who’s been through Hell.”

“I’m alright, I promise,” Sabrina assured her, “Now let’s finish your makeup. You can’t go down the aisle without any lipstick.”

“The wedding hasn’t even begun and I’ve already smeared my mascara.”

“Nothing a little magick won’t fix,” she told the bride.

A quick snap of her fingers removed the soft black streaks from her face and perfectly applied her lipstick.

“Thank you, Lamb,” she examined her makeup in the mirror, “Is it just you? I half expected you to show up with the Dark Lord on your arm.”

“I would never ruin your wedding like that, Auntie, not in a million years.”

“It might be ruined yet,” she sighed, “Another Eldritch Terror made an appearance. Some bloody bastard called, ‘The Uninvited.’ Gave Rosalind and Harvey quite the scare the other night. If he comes we’ve got to invite him in, ‘else he’ll rip out all our hearts.”

“When did this happen?”

“Two or three nights ago,” Hilda recalled, “That isn’t even all of it. Nicholas and Melvin exorcised Dr. Cee’s incubus yesterday, and the damn thing bolted before they could trap it.”

“Why didn’t you guys try to get a hold of me? I could have helped.”

“We know you could have, but we didn’t want to worry you. The Dark Lord let you out of his grasp once; we didn’t think we would get that lucky again. Yet, here you are.”

“Here I am,” she repeated, “And here I’ll be, a lot more often. After today I will start visiting lots more. Promise.”

“If it’s safe for you to do so, I’m sure Zelda will be happy to hear it.”

Sabrina wrapped her Aunt in a tight hug. She never wanted to let go.

“I love you.”

“I love you more, Duckie.”

***

“Zelds!” Hilda shouted as Sabrina helped her down the stairs, “Look who was able to make it!”

“Sabrina,” Zelda was momentarily stunned, “Thank the Dark Mother you're alright. You had us worried sick. I simply cannot believe that you returned to Earth to help defeat the Darkness and you did not even think to tell your family you were well? Did I not raise you to have better mann-”

Sabrina cut her off by hugging her, “I missed you too, Aunt Zee.”

The older witch returned the hug, immediately, and they both held on for dear life.

“Now, we must stop acting so emotional,” Zelda demanded, “Happy faces everyone. This is a blessed day.”

“Only you could make happiness seem so serious,” Sabrina teased, before looking at the picture her aunt was holding, “Is that The Uninvited?”

The picture was clearly zoomed in. It was a man, or what was once a man. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was standing, Sabrina would have thought that he was a corpse. He had overgrown black hair. At least it looked black. His hair might have been brown or blond or some other color, but the dirt obscured it. His skin was barely visible from under all the mud. The clothes he was wearing had never been washed, and he didn’t appear to be wearing shoes.

“Yes,” Zelda confirmed, “If he shows up we must invite him in. If we don’t, we’ll all be dead by moonrise.”

“Got it. What about the incubus?” Sabrina inquired.

“That is the least of our worries,” Zelda told her, “A creature like that is no match for the power of our Dark Mother.”

***

Sabrina never thought that there would be a white wedding taking place in the desecrated church. Everything was beautiful and full of life. There was sunlight streaming through the windows, and everybody was happy. She wished her wedding could be like this. It was just so _light_ , but she was starting to appreciate the beauty of the darkness. The beauty of the shadows and the night. It was a part of her just like the light was. 

She smiled as she settled down into her chair for the reception. 

Equal parts dark and light. She could live with that.

“Brina!”

Sabrina snapped out of her reverie to find Roz, Harvey, Theo, and Robin standing in front of the table, staring at her with a mixture of shock and delight adorning their faces.

“Hey guys,” she got up and walked around the table to them, “Don’t I get a hug?”

She nearly had the air knocked out of her as her friends swept her up in a group hug.

“Of course, Brina,” Harvey said as they hugged.

“Yeah!” Theo seconded, “You can have all the hugs you want.”

“Thanks. Can we sit down? You can catch me up on everything I’ve been missing out on.”

Roz immediately launched into a description of her latest project. She was petitioning for sex education classes at Baxter High. She was completely furious at the idea of students not knowing how to have safe sex. She argued that since students are going to have sex no matter how much abstinence is encouraged, they should know how to be safe about it. If Sabrina was still registered at Baxter High she would’ve been the first to sign that petition.

Theo had been really excited to tell her about the upcoming appointment he had in one of the nearby cities with a therapist who specializes in dealing with transgender teens. It would take time, but it was possible that he could eventually start hormone replacement therapy.

“Theo, that’s amazing!”

He was practically beaming, and Sabrina couldn’t be happier for him. She wished she could’ve been there to see his face when he learned that he got the appointment.

“It’s so great,” Robin said, “We’ll be headed up there next week.”

“You can tell me all about it the next time I come to visit,” Sabrina insisted.

“You’re gonna start visiting more, Brina?” Harvey asked, “Is that safe?”

“The Dark Lord is really going to let you come visit us?” Roz added.

“Not exactly…” Sabrina admitted, “But I have a plan. I’ll be queen, but I’ll still come to visit, and all the realms will stay in balance. It’ll be great.”

“Can we help?” Roz offered.

“No. The fewer people involved, the safer it’ll be.”

“Well,” Harvey said, “We’re here if you need us.”

“Thanks, guys. I appreciate it.”

They chatted absentmindedly throughout the rest of the meal. Roz and Theo liked her new headband, and Sabrina thought Theo looked spiffy in his new suit. Fright Club was set to play a few songs just before dessert.

“Sabrina!”

“Yes, Auntie?”

“I know it’s last minute,” Hilda said, “But Cee and I would like for you to say a few words.”

“Yeah, I’d be happy too.”

She got up and made her way up the surprisingly large stage that had been set up in Dorian’s Gray Room. 

“Umm...Hi,” It took an extreme amount of effort not to face-palm, “I’m Sabrina, the bride's niece. It’s good to see everybody.”

She looked around and saw everyone that had ever meant anything to them. She saw a family. A weird, stitched-together family. It was like a patchwork quilt of people. A patchwork quilt of love.

“When I look around this room,” she took in a deep breath, “All I see is love.”

She looked at Harvey, Roz, and Theo, “I see old friends,” she then directed her gaze to the hedge witches in the back, “I see new friends.”

The hedge witches raised their glasses to her, and hooted and hollered, in response.

She smiled, taking a moment to find Prudence in the crowd, “I see sisters in spirit…” Prudence gracefully lifted her champagne flute in acknowledgment, “I see brothers in blood,” she gave Ambrose a smile before continuing.

“No one is more deserving of being surrounded by love than my Aunt Hilda,” She finally looked over at her Auntie and saw her wrapped up in her new husband's arms with happy tears running down her face, “She taught me how to love… She taught me how to love with gentleness, kindness, and compassion in a world where those things didn’t exist. In a world where a greedy excuse for a god tried to take that from us. She loved in a way that transcended that.”

“Cee?” she addressed the groom, “You could search all of the realms, and you would never find someone who loves with the same gentleness and fierceness of Hilda Spellman.”

“Don’t I know it!” Her new uncle responded.

“Good,” Sabrina nodded, “Because I think this goes without saying, there is a special place in Hell for you if you mess up.”

The whole room burst into a fit of laughter.

“No, seriously, I can make that happen.”

***

Sabrina was back in her seat watching the Fright Club play. They had gotten better since she had last seen them. They were always good, but it seemed like Harvey’s guitar riffs had gotten more complicated, and Roz could hold a note for a few seconds longer than when she left. Theo seemed a lot more confident on stage, and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hey, Spellman.”

Sabrina looked up at Nick. He had approached her from the right and was standing in front of the chair next to her with his hands and in his pockets.

“You looked like you could use some company.”

He was waiting for her to turn him away, but she didn’t. It wouldn’t do any good. They had things to say to each other 

“It’s a free realm, Nick, you can sit if you want.”

He turned the chair slightly to face her and sat down. He was wringing his hands in his lap, “How’s Hell?”

“Warm,” she replied, “You look good.”

“Thanks,” He smiled, “I relapsed a couple of times, but I’ve been going strong for a couple of weeks.”

“No one expects you to get this healing thing right on the first try. It’s gonna take time. You’ll be okay.”

“Thanks, Spellman,” he said, “It means a lot coming from you.”

She turned her attention back to the Fright Club. They were nearing the end of their set, and dessert would be served soon.

“I’m sorry,” Nick blurted out after a moment of silence. 

“Me too.” 

She was sorry for all of it. Sorry for letting him lock up the Dark Lord inside himself. It should’ve been her. She was sorry for mouthing off to him. What he did wasn’t right, but yelling at him about it didn’t help. They both made mistakes, and they both needed to learn to live with them.

Part of her wished that Caliban was here, so she could lean into him for comfort. 

The other part of her knew she had to face this, face Nick, on her own.

“Theo!”

Roz's shouting caught Sabrina’s attention. The music abruptly stopped and everyone on stage was crowded around Theo. 

Sabrina raced up the stage with Nick hot on her heels.

“The incubus,” Nick told her, “It’s the incubus!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said, as she fell to her knees beside Theo, who was convulsing on the floor, “Theo, it’s going to be okay!”

The moment she put her hands on him the incubus jumped. She quickly whirled around to see Nick be slammed into by an invisible force. Lunging forward she latched onto his wrists to keep him from falling off the edge of the stage. Her efforts succeeded, but the incubus jumped again. It took a few moments for him to finally catch his breath, but he was eventually able to tell her that he was okay, and she took off down the stairs after the incubus. 

She turned her head every which way searching for someone who had fallen victim to possession. Everyone was in a state of shock and confusion. It made it harder to pinpoint where she had already been.

“Melvin!”

She turned around to look for Melvin, but there was a terrified shriek from one of the guests. It must have picked a new victim. She managed to see it jump into a strange man in a boring beige suit. His body was almost completely still as the incubus jumped into him. 

She reached out her hands in an attempt to exorcise the demon, to make it bend to her will. It was a subject of her kingdom. She could command it.

“Something’s wrong,” she realized, putting her hands down, “It’s like it just disappeared…”

“He absorbed it,” Nick concluded. 

He seemed to be relatively stable now, but probably not stable enough to be dealing with the situation at hand. 

“I’ll handle this, Nicholas,” Dorian said, breaking through the crowd that had gathered to see the strange man, “May I ask who you are?”

The stranger was completely still. Unmoving. Unblinking. He did not answer.

“Are you here for the reception?” Dorian questioned further.

Yes. Well, not a verbal yes. He just nodded his head very slowly.

“Do you have an invitation?”

A shake of his head told them that he didn't have an invitation.

“Then I am afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Invitation. Something about that word wasn’t sitting right with Sabrina, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. It wasn’t anything about the way he said it. Something about the environment in which it was being said. The stranger. It had to do with the stranger.

The Uninvited.  
“Dorian!”

She had realized a split second too late.

He already had his hand in Dorian’s chest. In a sharp movement, he yanked out Dorian’s still-beating heart. She thought she was going to be sick.

“His painting!” Prudence noticed. 

Dorian’s painting had a fist-sized hole in the center, and blood was dripping down from the frame. It took only a few moments for the entire picture to be covered in blood. He was dead. 

“Stranger, reveal thyself!”

At her Aunt Zelda’s command a cloud of thick black smoke appeared around the Uninvited and erased whatever glamour or spell that had been placed on him to make him appear normal. 

He was once again the filthy being that she had seen in the pictures. There were no shoes on his feet and his hair was once again long and matted.

“Stop this madness!” Hilda shouted from the main table, “It’s my wedding and only I can say who’s invited,” she paused and took in a shaky breath, “And you are invited.”

“It is too late for that,” The Uninvited spoke, “It is too late for all of you. You turned me away not once, but twice. You shall all be punished for your lack of hospitality.”

“You don’t really want to waste your time on this insignificant little wedding in the mortal realm, do you?” Sabrina questioned, rushing forward to put herself between the Eldritch Terror and the frightened wedding guests.

“Where else would I turn? I am The Uninvited. I am unwelcome wherever I go.”

“That is so not true,” she insisted, “There is going to be another wedding soon, a royal one, in Hell. As the Queen and the bride, I’m inviting you.”

A glass shattered somewhere in the background, but she paid it no mind. It was probably her Aunt Zee or Auntie Hilda freaking out because they think that she is going to marry the Dark Lord. She would have to explain later.

“An invitation to a royal wedding from the queen herself…”

He seemed to be processing what she just said to him. It was like he couldn’t believe it.

“It won’t just be an invitation to a wedding,” she continued, “It’ll be an invitation to an entire realm. Once the hordes hear that I invited you they will welcome you wherever you go. Is that something you’d be interested in?”

He nodded slowly, and she felt a rush of relief.

She walked forward and took The Uninvited’s dirty hands to teleport them to Hell.

“Sabrina!” It was Nick, “Sabrina you can’t!” 

He looked like he was going to rush over and try to make her stay, drag her away from The Uninvited, even if it killed them all. She couldn't let that happen.

“Prudence,” she called. 

The older witch seemed to understand and she placed a firm hand on his shoulder. She murmured a spell under her breath too quietly for Sabrina to understand. It effectively bound Nick to the spot where he was standing.

“Sabrina, you can’t!”

“Just wait until you see my dress,” she said, doing her best to treat The Uninvited like a friend, “It’s supes extra.”

***

“You’re back early, my love,” Caliban greeted her as she arrived back in Hell, “I see that you’ve brought a guest.”

“That is the Uninvited,” Sabrina said as she pulled Caliban to the side, “He showed up at the wedding and threatened to kill everyone.”

“Are you alright?” he inquired with a worry-laced voice, “Is your family alright?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him, “And my family is fine, but Dorian is dead. I couldn’t save him.”

“I’m sure you did everything you could, Princess,” he pulled her into his arms as a gesture of comfort and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“It just doesn’t feel like enough. Wherever I go people seem to die.”

She held on tightly to him. It had been a long day, and it wasn't over yet. She still had her own wedding, the reception, and now she had to find a way to defeat the Uninvited, but it didn’t seem too bad when she had Caliban running his fingers through her hair.

“I know this is probably the last thing you wish to hear, my lady, but your father is in your chambers with the gift he retrieved for you.”

“You’re totally right. That was the last thing that I wanted to hear,” she pulled herself slightly out of his arms and glanced at the Uninvited, “Could you make him feel welcome? Give him a tour or something?”

“As you wish,” he placed another kiss on her forehead, before heading in the direction of the Uninvited.

“Wait!”

She ran the short distance between them and stood up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss against his lips.

“For luck,” she said, “I’m going to need as much of it as I can get if I plan on defeating this thing and not falling asleep on the dance floor.”

He reached out and took her face gently in his hands. He studied her face for a few moments and leaned down to kiss her.

This kiss seemed to be full of everything he couldn’t say. It said; _Be careful, I’ll miss you, and Come back to me._ Sabrina deepened the kiss. It was her way of promising to be careful. _I’ll miss you, too. I’ll come back, I promise._

“For luck,” Caliban said when they pulled apart.

There was that look in his eyes again. The one that was equal parts gentle and fierce. She still didn’t know what it was. She pushed it out of her mind and just tried to enjoy the moment. 

For luck, indeed.

***

“Uhhh, Dad?” Sabrina questioned when she entered her chambers.

“Sabrina!” Lucifer said from one of the chairs beside the fire, “You have finally returned home.”

She nodded, “You’re back, too. How was the third circle?”

“Gluttonous for punishment, as always.”

“You mentioned a gift.”

“Indeed I did, daughter,” He gestured to the chair in front of him, “As requested.”

She approached the fireplace. Lingering by the door had obstructed her view of the other chair. Did she really want to know? Lucifer’s idea of a gift was probably very different from hers.

Cautiously, she peeked around the edge of the chair to see what, or rather who occupied it.

“Dorcas!”


	4. The Uninvited (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 'The Uninvited' I hope you guys like it.

The red-headed witch was soaking wet and shivering. Her feet and legs were covered in some kind of vile, putrid sludge. Sabrina couldn’t even see her shoes, or if she was even wearing any. She seemed so small and helpless in the large armchair. Sabrina never thought she would live to see a day where Dorcas Night seemed small.

“I’ll leave you two to get ready,” Lucifer stood up, “That is if you still insist on marrying that golem.”

“I do,” she snapped.

The moment he left, Sabrina helped Dorcas out of the chair and sat her down on the floor in front of the fireplace.

“I can’t believe you were being punished.”

She reached down to the other girl’s sludge-covered feet and discovered that she was wearing shoes. She slipped them off and threw them to the side.

“I can,” Dorcas replied.

“What? Why?”

She was trying to slip off Dorcas’ disgusting stockings. It was difficult since they were barely visible under all the sludge, and her hands kept slipping.

“I was gluttonous.”

“So?” she asked, finally managing to get one stocking off. It was ripped, and it was anyone's guess as to whether it ripped during Sabrina’s attempt to get it off, or if it got ripped during Dorcas’ time in the third circle. “You walked the Path of Night. That’s kinda something to be expected.”

“I’m a woman.”

“I’m not following.”

After successfully removing the second stocking, Sabrina moved to undo the buttons on the other girls soaking wet dress, but was surprised when Dorcas moved to undo them herself. She took this as a sign that she was beginning to warm up.

“He’s a man isn’t he?” Dorcas looked in the direction of the door.

She was referring to the Dark Lord. Sabrina nodded.

“To a man,” Dorcas explained, finishing unbuttoning the last of the buttons on her dress and slipping it off, “Hunger is the least forgivable of all the female sins;hunger for anything, for food, sex, power, education, even love. If we have desires, we are expected to conceal them, to control them, to keep ourselves in check. We are supposed to be objects of desire, not desiring beings.”

She was right, of course. The Weird Sisters were always right. 

Lucifer had hurt so many of the women in her life. Lilith had been used and abused by him since the beginning of time. Prudence had almost been a human sacrifice. Even her Aunt Zelda had experienced things at the hands of Faustus Blackwood. Things that never would have happened if Lucifer didn’t condone that kind of behavior. Now, Dorcas was suffering, in Hell, at the hands of the god she once worshiped.

“He’ll pay for this,” Sabrina promised, “He’ll wish that the False God killed him instead of casting him out.”

The Churches of Darkness would be hers soon. She could reform them. Institute equality. Have High Priestess’ in addition to High Priests. Eliminate the Feast Of Feasts. Have female members of the High Council. Visit brides on their wedding nights to make sure they were marrying someone who respects them and treats them like an equal. She could even start up an organization for survivors of abuse, male and female alike.

Dorcas just said one word, “Good.”

Sabrina got up to retrieve a fur blanket from her bed, “Once you’re warm I’ll have Onoskelis draw you a bath and get you cleaned up.”

When she returned she threw the blanket over the shivering girl’s shoulders and sat down in front of her.

“You have a dollhouse.”

Sabrina glanced over her shoulder at it.

“Prudence, Agatha, and I used to have one,” she said sadly, “We would take our poppets and pretend that we were slaughtering witch hunters for stew.”

Sabrina scrunched up her face. She would never be comfortable with the amount of cannibalism in Satanic witch culture. 

“Don’t knock it till you try it, half-breed.”

“If you’re warm enough to call me a half-breed, you’re warm enough to take a bath.”

***

“I understand why you’re doing it.” Lilith said as she set Sabrina’s hair in curlers.

“Understand why I’m doing what?” The young queen questioned.

“Why you’re marrying that golem.”

Sabrina said nothing. 

“You’re marrying him so you can be your own queen. Once you are wed, the Dark Lord can’t touch you. Caliban will have no real claim to the throne as Prince Consort. You’ll be as close to free as you can be. If I was in your place, I would do the same.”

“No. You wouldn’t,” Sabrina replied. She doubted that Lilith would pretend to betray one of her only allies in the fight against the Dark Lord. It was too big of a risk.

Lilith said nothing in response to her comment and pinned the last curler into place, “Get some rest, my Queen, you have a long night ahead of you.”

“Thank you, Lilith. You’re dismissed.”

With a bow, Lilith exited the room.

Sabrina sighed and set her head on her vanity. Every time she talked to Lilith was worse than the last. Now that Dorcas was here, the clock had officially begun ticking down to when Lucifer would decide that it was time for retribution.

She was grateful that she had time for a nap. Maybe she could ask Caliban to join her. She had felt surprisingly safe in his arms earlier, but it also felt like she could do anything. It was the kind of feeling she could get used to.

Settling into bed she sighed again. This was not how she imagined this year going. She was supposed to be starting her junior year of high school. She wanted to run for class president and junior captain of the cheer squad. Now she was the Queen of Hell. It wasn’t like she hated it. It felt natural and right, but so did life on Earth. She had two different natures. She needed both worlds. Hell and Earth. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. It didn’t seem like she was going to get any rest. Not while she was alone.

Her chamber door creaked open.

“Caliban?” she questioned hopefully, looking toward the door.

She heard a hoof stomp on the ground. It wasn’t him.

“No, My Lady,” Onoskelis said entering the room, “It is just me. I have returned with the girl, as requested.”

Dorcas entered behind the satyra. She was all cleaned up. Her hair was dry and its shine had returned. Her dirty clothes had been replaced with one of Sabrina's silk slips and matching slippers. She almost looked alive.

“If there is nothing else you need of me I must return to help with the last-minute preparations,” Onoskelis bowed deeply.

“Find my guest a dress for the ceremony. Only then can you return to your regular duties.”

“Of course, My Queen,” Onoskelis bowed once more and left.

“You talk like a queen,” Dorcas commented.

“I’ve had time to practice,” Sabrina said, making room for the other girl on the bed, “Now come on, we should rest up before the ceremony.”

Dorcas curled up under the silk sheets and warm fur blankets like a cat and turned to face Sabrina.

“What’s he like?”

“Who?”

“The guy you’re marrying,” Dorcas explained, “Caliban, right? Is he handsome?”

Sabrina rolled her eyes and they both burst into a fit of giggles.

“Gorgeous is more like it.”

They laughed again

“What’s he like in bed?”

Sabrina pretended to be scandalized, but she expected this question eventually.

“I don’t know,” she replied truthfully.

“Still too uptight about sex to have it, huh, half-breed?”

“No,” Sabrina said, “I think the whole thing about witches being freer when it comes to sex thing is great, really, I do. Mortals are the ones who are too uptight about it. Everyone should have the right to do whatever they want with their bodies, but what I want is to be with someone I love.”

“Do you love him?” Dorcas asked.

“I think I could,” Sabrina replied, “Sometimes I think, I feel myself falling for him. He’s safe and warm and passionate. He doesn’t try to temper me. It’s like he knows I’m burning, and he’s more than willing to do it with me.”

“I think you might’ve met your match half-breed.”

“Yeah,” Sabrina realized, “Maybe I have.”

***

About half an hour later, Sabrina woke up to screaming.

“Dorcas!” she shouted, trying to restrain the thrashing girl, “Dorcas! It’s alright! It’s alright! You’re safe now!”

Dorcas just kept thrashing. She was having a nightmare. No peace, not even in death.

“You’re safe! I’ve got you!” Sabrina assured her as she woke up, “I’ve got you!”

“I was back. I could feel that slush on my feet,” Dorcas told her, breathing heavily “And I could feel the rain soaking my hair. It was freezing. The rain was always freezing.”

“I got you,” Sabrina assured her, “Hey look.”

Sabrina pointed to her dollhouse.

“Remember playing poppets with Agatha and Prudence?”

Dorcas nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, I remember.”

“Just focus on that,” Sabrina said, stroking the other girl's vibrant red hair, “Just focus on that.”

“Will you play poppets with me?”

Sabrina glanced back at the dollhouse. She had felt compelled to bring it here, but she didn’t really know why. Now she did, and It was all thanks to Dorcas. 

“Of course I will,” Sabrina told her, “Poppets sound like a fabulous plan.”

***

“Princess?”

“Shhh,” Sabrina told Caliban, “She’s sleeping.”

Dorcas had been out like a light for the past several minutes. No nightmares, but Sabrina knew that they would come back. Maybe not tonight, but they would come back.

“I heard reports of screams from your chambers. I came as quickly as I could. Are you alright, my lady?”

“I’m fine, Caliban,” she assured him.

She got out of bed as carefully as possible, doing her best to not wake the sleeping girl. Once she was sure that her mission was successful she went up to Caliban and wrapped her arms around him.

“See?” she said, “Totally and completely fine.”

“If you are certain,” he replied, wrapping his arms around her in turn “Who is the young lady?”

“That’s Dorcas,” she explained, “She’s what Lucifer went to the third circle for.”

“She walked the Path of Night with you? She worshiped Lucifer and was still punished?”

“My thoughts exactly,” she said, “He’s hurt so many of the women in my life.”

“We will make him pay for each and everyone.”

“It’ll just keep happening until we reform the Churches of Darkness.”

“You wish to reform the Churches of Darkness?” he questioned, “What about your reformation of Hell?”

“I’ve been thinking about that,” she told him, “I have spent my entire life on Earth, in the Church of Night. Despite Lucifer’s best efforts, I don’t know much about Hell. You on the other hand,” she pressed a kiss to his lips, “have spent your entire life here. You know what in Hell needs fixing better than anyone.”

“You are suggesting that I carry out the reformation of Hell?”

“And I reform the Churches of Darkness. That way our whole kingdom, in Hell and on Earth, is stronger and better than ever.”

“I like the way you think, my love,” he scooped her up in his arms bridal style, and kissed her.

Her arms went around her neck and she giggled. He laughed too. It was low and deep. It made her melt into his arms, but it was also the sound of someone who hadn’t laughed nearly enough. Sabrina vowed silently to herself to make him laugh whenever possible.

“We can start as soon as we defeat the Uninvited.”

“I take it that means you have a plan?”

She smiled, brushed his hair out of his face, and kissed him gently, “Don’t I always?”

***

“You’re clear on the plan?” Sabrina asked.

“I understand it perfectly,” Dorcas confirmed as she situated the red veil on Sabrina’s head.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I'm not a fool.”

“I never said that you were,” Sabrina pointed out, “I need you to tell Lilith about the plan.”

“She doesn’t know?” Dorcas questioned.

“No, That’s part of the plan,” she explained, “I also need you to act surprised, just like you are now, that she doesn’t know what’s going on.”

“I’m trusting you.”

“I appreciate that,” Sabrina said honestly, “This is how we make him pay.”

“You look beautiful,” Dorcas changed the subject.

“Thank you,” Sabrina replied, “It’s almost time. You should go join the rest of the court.”

The redheaded witch stepped forward and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the young bride. Sabrina was surprised. Witches weren’t exactly known for showing affection. At the Academy, everyone always stared at her and Ambrose when they were laughing or horseplaying. She wrapped her arms around Dorcas.

“Reign with an iron fist.”

“I will,” Sabrina assured, pulling away to look her in the eye.

Dorcas made her move to exit the room just as the Dark Lord entered.

“Dark Lord,” she acknowledged, bowing her head.

“She is learning quickly,” Lucifer commented after she left the room.

“That pleases you?”

“Greatly, but enough about her,” he said, “What about you daughter? How is the most beautiful bride in all the realms?”

“Excited,” she tried to sound cheerful, “A little nervous, but mostly excited.”

She once dreamt of marrying Harvey Kinkle in her mothers' white wedding dress. Then her dreams shifted to Nicholas Scratch stealing her away on his broom, that same dress turning black as night under the light of the full moon. This was neither of those things. Her hair was white instead of her dress. She was wearing a big poofy red ball gown and marrying a demon. 

A demon who called her, ‘Princess,’ ‘My Lady,’ and, the most recent addition, ‘My Love.’  
Maybe she was being stupid. It was entirely possible he would kill her once they disposed of Lucifer, but, somehow, she knew he wouldn’t. She sincerely hoped that this would work out both politically and personally. She hoped that they could love each other.

“You’ll tire of him eventually,” Lucifer insisted.

She took the arm he had offered to her, “I doubt it.”

***

She spent most of her trip up the aisle in a daze. Every step was harder to take than the last. It was like weights had been strapped to her ankles. Every breath she let out was shaky, and it was a miracle that she hadn’t passed out. The big sweeping staircase was going to be a challenge. 

They paused at the bottom of the staircase, and she took in a deep breath. Caliban was waiting for her at the top of the steps. All she had to do was get to him, and everything would be alright.

“It is a queen's prerogative to change her mind,” Lucifer whispered.

“Not happening,” she bit back and carefully placed her foot on the first step.

After the first step, everything got easier. Her breath was steadier and her steps were more confident. One at a time. 

She could see Caliban when she was about halfway up the steps, and she smiled. 

When he smiled back, she knew that everything was going to be okay. They were going to get through this, together. If Lucifer wasn’t holding on to her arm, she was certain that she would’ve bolted up the steps and into his arms.

Carefully, she lifted her skirt and crossed over the final step. Lucifer slowly guided her in front of Caliban.

“Last chance,” Lucifer whispered.

“He is my chance,” Sabrina said.

He glared at her fiance and moved to stand on the podium next to them.

“You look beautiful,” Caliban whispered to her with an expression of awe.

“I feel like I’m going to pass out,” she chuckled.

He reached out and took her hands, “I’ll keep you steady, Princess.”

She just kept smiling at him. She only vaguely registered what Lucifer was saying, just staring into Caliban’s eyes for endless minutes.

“Tonight, the kiss is a promise, to forever be united.”

Sabrina had a sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, that could be true. It was a sliver that was steadily growing. It was like the moon. Waxing steadily, and like the moon, it was always there, even when she couldn’t see it.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Caliban took advantage of their intertwined hands and pulled her gently to him. He carefully lifted her veil overhead and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

When it was over, Sabrina had lost track of time. It could have gone on for hours or just a few seconds. She would have been fine with either scenario.

Any scenario in which she got to kiss him was a good one.

He was slightly breathless when he pulled back, and there was a mischievous smirk on his face, “Hold on, Princess.”

She was puzzled, but she didn’t have time to question him. He was dipping her backward, and she smiled as he pulled her back into his arms.

The hordes cheered raucously. Those loyal to them must have been pleased that the wedding was a success as if they were expecting one last attempt at sabotage from one of Hell's numerous political factions. There had been attempts, but Lilith had dealt with them swiftly and without mercy.

“Hail Sabrina! Hail Caliban!” they shouted.

“I thought you didn’t want our kisses to be a spectacle?” she questioned.

“I do not,” he confirmed, “I am sorry that this one had to be this way, but all others shall be ours and ours alone.”

“Promise?”

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, “I will promise you whatever you wish, my love.”

***

Sabrina found the whole event to be surprisingly enjoyable, even with the presence of the Uninvited. 

It was so much like a normal wedding. Normal in the way she smashed red velvet cake on his face, and the way he leaned down to kiss her with frosting-covered lips. Normal in the way that she was happy on her wedding day. Not even the father-daughter dance put a damper on her mood.

This wasn’t the way she hoped to experience any of this, but it was what she had, and, in her opinion, it was pretty great. It was her own personal fairytale. A fairytale set in Hell, but a fairytale all the same.

She even discovered that Caliban was a fabulous dancer. He twirled her around the dance floor in complicated waltzes, regal foxtrots, and amused her with high-energy swing dances. If she hadn’t changed her dress she would’ve been more tired than she already was from lugging around all of that fabric. By the end of the night, she was quite content to be tucked into his arms, swaying gently to the rhythm of a slow dance.

“We still have something we need to do tonight,” she reminded him.

She was referring to the Uninvited. They still had to deal with him, even though there was nothing she wanted to do more than curl up in her nice warm bed.

Dorcas had kept him occupied most of the night, dancing and flirting with him. She kept him out of the Dark Lord's sight for most of the evening, but it was only a matter of time before he noticed. The Uninvited stuck out with his filthy hair and dirty clothes, especially next to Dorcas with her pale skin, shiny red hair, and elegant dress in a shade of green so dark it was almost black.

He was furious if the way he pulled Lilith aside for an explanation was any indication.

“I can think of much more pleasurable activities to occupy us this evening, Princess.”

She felt heat rise to her cheeks, “I’m sure you can, but we have a plan, remember? We have to stick to it.”

“Would you be offended if I said that I do not want you to go through with it?” he asked, “If I wanted you safe in my arms?”

“No,” she shook her head, “But you understand why I have to, right?”

“I can,” he tightened his arms around her, “But if only you understand why I have to do this with you.”

***

“Where are we?” The Uninvited questioned.

“An extension of my chambers,” Sabrina said, trying to explain the room in her dollhouse they just entered.

“We will be off on our royal tour of the nine circles later tonight,” Caliban continued, “We did not have any place suitable for an esteemed guest such as yourself, so my beautiful wife offered her chambers until our return.”

“By the time we get back Dorcas and Lilith will have set up a place totally to your liking,” Sabrina lied, “You remember Dorcas?”

“The young lady I danced with…” he recalled, “She was very… inviting.”

“She will be around to entertain your company,” Caliban said, “If you’ll excuse us, we would very much like to keep to our schedule.”

“Of course,” he said.

“Time to go, Princess,” Caliban told her as he began leading her out of the room.

“Something about this place is strange…”

“We have to go now, Sabrina,” he insisted, pulling her into a run beside him.

Everything was a blur as she took off with Caliban. The Uninvited was screaming in the background, but she ignored it. She shut the door behind them with a flick of her wrist and recited a spell threw them out into the real world.

They landed on the floor of her chambers with a loud thud, tangled together.

“Are you alright, my love?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him, “What about you? Are you okay?”

“I don’t bruise,” he informed her, “I’m made of clay.”

“I remember,” she wrapped her arms around him.

Peering over his shoulder she could see Lilith, Dorcas, and Lucifer standing around the dollhouse, reciting a spell to seal its doors shut forever.

Caliban helped her to her feet, and they went over to join the others as they finished their spell.

“I must say daughter,” Lucifer walked, “That was a brilliant plan.”

“Thank you, father.”

“But I do not appreciate you bringing an Eldritch Terror into my realm.”

“Last I checked, this was my realm.”

“Your arrogance is amusing, daughter,” he waltzed over to her, “But it is foolish.”

In a split second his hand was around her throat, and his eyes were staring into hers.

“Unhand the Queen this instance,” Caliban demanded.

Lucifer cast a sideways glance at him, which threw him to the floor.

“She will tire of you eventually, golem,” Lucifer told him, “And when she does she will come crawling back to me. How does it feel to know that she will one day cast you out of her bed and invite me in?”

He let go of her, “Dispose of this,” he gestured to the dollhouse, “It has no place here.”

After he left with Lilith, Sabrina rushed over to Caliban, “I’d ask if you were alright, but you would probably just tell me you're made of clay, again.”

“You need not worry about me, my love,” he kissed the back of her hand, “You are the one he laid a hand upon.”

“I doubt I’ll bruise, but if I do it’s nothing a healing spell won’t fix,” she turned her attention to the other occupant of her room, “Dorcas, can you make sure everything is ready for us to leave for the nine circles? I don’t want to stick around too long after that.”

“Anything else?” Dorcas questioned.

“Take care of yourself.”

“Don’t I always?” Dorcas smirked.

“Where are we going, Princess?” 

“We are taking this to Earth,” Sabrina said, scooping up the dollhouse, “Ambrose will look after it.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” he asked, “The sooner we deliver this, the sooner we can enjoy our honeymoon and the pleasurable activities I mentioned earlier.”

“Someone’s impatient,” she teased before her voice took on a more sorrowful tone, “I kind of thought of it as ours.”

“Pardon?”

She lifted the house, “I know it’s weird, but it was like it was our home. No one expected anything from us there. I didn’t have to be queen, and you didn’t have to be my obnoxious competitor,” she laughed, “I like being queen, but it was nice to be a ‘normal’ couple… even though nothing about this… even though nothing about us is normal. It’s stupid.”

“No, Princess, it is not,” he shook his head, “I too loved spending time away from the rest of the realm with you. You always treated me like an equal, as though I was worthy of respect. Not as some lesser being made of dirt just to be a pawn in a game for the throne. I will miss the house as much as you will, if not more so.”

“You’re not lesser,” she told him honestly, “I’m a witch and a human. I’m made of ashes and dust.”

He smiled, “I will do everything in my power to make a home for you here.”

“Really?”

“I made a promise to you, my love. I will do my best to be a good husband to you.”

“Thank you,” she returned his smile with one of her own, “Now come on. Last I checked, you were pretty eager to get our trip started.”

“Indeed I am, Princess. Indeed I am.”

***

“Aunties?” Sabrina questioned, after they arrived in a swirling ring of fire, “Ambrose?”

“Sabrina!” her Aunt Zelda said, entering the living room, “Thank the Dark Mother you’re alright.”

“We were just about to send a rescue party to hell,” Ambrose told her, wrapping her in a hug.

“We thought you were marrying the Dark Lord,” Hilda said, “Then Ambrose explained you were marrying… I’m sorry I don’t remember your name.”

“Aunt Zee, Auntie Hilda, this is Caliban.”

“A word, Sabrina,” Zelda demanded.

Sabrina followed her down the stairs and into the embalming room.

“Aunt Zee?” she questioned, “Aunt Zee? What are you doing?”

She had put her cigarette down in favor of examining the young queen.

“I am making sure you are not under some kind of Caligari spell,” she explained, “I will not let what happened to me happen to you. I won’t. I won’t. I won’t.”

The unbreakable Zelda Spellman was shaking and on the verge of tears. It was clear that Father Blackwood’s Caligari spell had done more damage than she was letting on.

“I’m not under any spell, and nothing bad is going to happen to me, Aunt Zee.”

“How can you possibly know that for sure?”

“I don’t, but I need you to trust me,” she hugged her aunt, “Are you alright?”

“Honest to the goddess?” Zelda said, “No, I haven’t been for quite some time.”

“I’m sorry,” Sabrina told her, “Have you tried talking to someone?”

“Who would possibly understand?”

“Lilith,” Sabrina pointed out, “Lilith would understand.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she sighed, “But I turned her away. I turned away a witch in need.”

The guilt in her voice was unmistakable.

“But you would never do that again right?”

“No,” Zelda confirmed, “Never.”

“Good,” Sabrina said, “That’s good.”

Zelda cleared her throat, “Hilda said you’ll be visiting more often. If that’s true I expect you to bring that boy of yours around. He’s a Spellman now, but I also want to know if he so much as lays a finger on you. Do you understand me?”

“Perfectly, Aunt Zee.”

***

“I’m sorry about your wedding, Aunt Hilda.”

“It’s not your fault, lamb,” Hilda assured her, “If anything you prevented it from being even more of a disaster.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Sabrina said, “It was your special day. You should have some happy memories.”

“Well,” Hilda said, “I can think of one thing I’d like to do.”

***

“Are most weddings in the mortal realm like this, Princess?”

Caliban was referring to the outfits they were all wearing. Hilda and Cee were dressed up just like they always were. Hilda was the bride of Frankenstein, and Dr. Cee was Dracula. Even Zelda participated in dressing up as a stereotypical cartoon witch, likely due to the convincing of Mambo Marie, who looked absolutely gorgeous in her Día de Los Muertos face paint.

“No,” she replied, “Just this one.”

“They seem so happy together,” Caliban observed.

“Yeah, yeah they are,” she smiled, “Aunt Zee said she expects me to bring you along on my trips to visit them.”

“Really?”

“She says you’re a Spellman now, and she wants to make sure you treat me right.”

“She will see that I will treat you like the queen you are,” he told her, before continuing hesitantly, “She considers me to be a Spellman? I thought it was a mortal tradition for the wife to take the husband's surname.”

Sabrina nodded, “It is, but I’m pretty attached to mine. What’s yours? Maybe we can hyphenate ours.”

“I do not have one, Princess. I share blood with no one, therefore I share no one's name.”

“Well, you’re married to me. That makes you a Spellman,” she paused, “If you want to be.”

“The House of Spellman…” Caliban mused.

“It has a nice ring to it,” she admitted.

“I concur,” he agreed, “Very well, my love. The House of Spellman shall reign in Hell for eternity.”

Sabrina smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Of all the female sins, hunger is the least forgivable; hunger for anything, for food, sex, power, education, even love. If we have desires, we are expected to conceal them, to control them, to keep ourselves in check. We are supposed to be objects of desire, not desiring beings.” - Laurie Penny, 'Unspeakable Things: Sex, Lies and Revolution'
> 
> This is my absolute favorite quote and I just knew I had to get one of the Weird Sisters to say it. I reworked it a little bit to fit the conversation.


	5. The Weird

“That was boring,” Sabrina said.

“The First circle itself is exceedingly dull in comparison to the others,” Caliban agreed as they entered their tent, “The occupants, however, are fascinating.”

They were spending their last night in the First Circle, Limbo. Limbo contained the souls of those who led virtuous lives but didn’t believe in the False god. Righteous pagans, Dante called them. Philosophers like Socrates, Aristotle, and Plato were there as well as Penthisilea, the queen of the Amazons. It wasn’t an awful place to be. It was a pleasant meadow, but everything had a slight grey hue to it. Tomorrow they would move on to the second circle.

“What’s this?” she asked. There was something covered in silk cloth in the middle of the room. It wasn’t there when they left.

“It must be the wedding gift I had made for you.”

“I didn’t get you anything.”

“You’ve already given me so much, Princess.”

She tugged the cloth gently and let it fall to the floor to reveal a full-length mirror. It was black and encrusted with silver. A triple moon pentacle adorned the top. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. You haven’t seen the best part.”

Best part? She was confused.

“Close your eyes and think of your family.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Just humor me, my love.”

She couldn’t say no to him, especially not when he called her that. Her eyes fluttered shut. Her family. The mortuary. Their lives revolved around the mortuary. It was where her Aunt Zelda read her newspaper, and where Aunt Hilda cooked up a storm. It was where Ambrose had been on house arrest until recently. Good old dependable Ambrose. She always knew just where to find him.

“Open your eyes.”

She followed his instructions. She blinked a few times to clear the spots at the edge of her vision and focused on the mirror. An image had appeared on its shiny surface. There were papers tacked to a wall and books littered the floor. There was a familiar desk in the corner with a figure slouched over it.

“Ambrose…” she realized, “Ambrose!”

The figure shot up in alarm. It was clear that he had fallen asleep while working on something. 

“Cousin!” he looked over to her, “You gave me quite the fright.”

“It’s kinda your fault for being asleep in the middle of the day.”

“It’s the middle of the day?” he checked his watch, “That cannot be right.”

“It is,” a female voice said from beyond the edge of the mirror, “I tried to get him to come to bed, but he refused.”

Sabrina recognized that voice, “Prudence?”

“Hello, Sabrina,” Prudence appeared in the mirror next to her cousin, “You’re looking well.”

“So you just let me sleep at my desk while you took my bed?” Ambrose asked.

“I wasn’t going to deprive myself of rest just because you decided to work yourself half to death.”

“Nice to know you care, Prue.”

“I stayed. Didn’t I?” 

Sabrina felt as though she had intruded on a private moment. Something about the way Prudence said that she stayed. She said it like it was something out of the ordinary for her. It seemed like, if it was anyone other than Ambrose, she wouldn’t have bothered to stick around.

“Yes,” Ambrose acknowledged, “Yes you did.”

“Any news of my sister, Sabrina?” Prudence questioned, breaking whatever spell that had fallen over the two of them.

“She’s safe,” Sabrina said, “She’s in a tent nearby with Lilith.”

“Thank the Dark Mother,” Prudence breathed a sigh of relief, “Is she alright? Where did you find her?”

“In the third circle...”

“What was she doing there?” Ambrose interjected.

“She was gluttonous…” Sabrina said carefully, tiptoeing around the real answer.

Prudence caught on quickly, “You’re telling me that Dorcas was being punished at the hands of the Dark Lord?” the anger was evident in her voice, “We worshiped him... I suppose that’s exactly why we should have known.”

“She's safe now,” Sabrina repeated, “I’m not going to let anything happen to her. Do you want to see her?”

“She doesn’t need to see me like this,” Prudence walked off and Sabrina lost sight of her.

“I should…” Ambrose trailed off.

“Go after her,” Sabrina told him, “We can talk more later.”

“Alright, but before I do, you should know that there is going to be a meeting at the desecrated church at sundown. We have new information on the Eldritch Terrors.”

“We’ll be there,” she said, “Now go.”

The image faded and Sabrina was left staring at her reflection. She reached out tentatively and touched the surface of the mirror.

“Can I say thank you now?”

“Your smile is thanks enough,” he told her, “But if you must, I certainly wouldn’t oppose.”

She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, “Thank you, Caliban.”

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, “You are headed to Earth.”

“No,” she said, “ _We_ are headed to Earth.”

“You wish for me to accompany you?”

She nodded, “The Eldritch Terrors are a threat to all the realms, including ours. We should face it together. We can’t rule Hell if everything gets destroyed.”

“I suppose you are right. What shall we do until then? I believe your cousin said we had until sundown.”

“I don’t know,” she replied, “Aren’t you the one who’s usually full of great ideas?”

“My ideas will take more than just a few short hours, Princess,” he smirked.

“Oh,” she murmured, suddenly feeling hot under his intense gaze, “Then… what about… oh, I don’t know.”

“How about a game? Some form of mortal amusement you have yet to share with me.”

“A game…,” she mused, before a light bulb went off in her head, “I have the _best_ idea ever.”

***

"I do not understand the point of this game, Princess," Caliban told her. 

They had abandoned their spot in front of the mirror in favor of a place on their bed. Sabrina stretched out on the soft silks sheets and warm fur blankets next to her new husband.

"That's because there isn't one."

"You are telling me that mortals play pointless nonsensical games to amuse themselves?"

"I wouldn't say it's nonsensical."

"How else can you explain a piece of parchment defeating a stone?"

"We've been over this," she reminded him, "I don't know! Nobody does!"

Sabrina couldn't help but burst into laughter. This entire situation was completely ridiculous. A demon prince of hell, one smart enough to trap her in stone, was completely stumped by a simple game of rock, paper, scissors. The confused expression on his face just made her laugh even harder.

"I'm glad you find my struggle amusing, Princess."

She took a few moments to collect herself before speaking, "If it bothers you we can make it have a point. Add stakes to make things interesting."

"Alright, Princess, what do I get if I am victorious?"

"What do you want?"

“A kiss,” he said simply.

“You could just ask,” she informed him.

“You provided me with an opportunity to win a kiss from you. It was much too tempting to pass up.”

“Alright,” she said, “Ready?”

He nodded. 

The good thing about rock, paper, scissors was that the results were instantaneous. Sabrina had chosen rock, and Caliban had chosen scissors.

“I win,” she grinned triumphantly.

“What does your heart desire, my love? You never chose what you wanted if you were victorious.”

She hadn’t picked something. She moved her head to rest on his shoulder. What was something she could ask of him? Something small. Her fingers began absent-mindedly playing with the strings at the top of his loose-fitting cotton shirt. Why he had chosen to wear something so unflattering was beyond her. He had nothing to hide.

Maybe she could convince him to put on something more suitable.

She wrapped her finger around one of the strings and tugged gently, “Off.”

“Pardon?”

“You asked me what I wanted,” she lifted her head off of his shoulder to meet his gaze, “And I want this,” she tugged at the string again, “Off.”

“You know, Princess,” he sat up, “All you had to do was ask.”

She watched completely entranced as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

She ran her eyes hungrily over his body. The first thing that was revealed to her was his perfectly sculpted abs. She was right, he had absolutely nothing to hide. His shoulders were broad and strong, just like the rest of his arms. Sabrina was pretty sure that she had made her like of his arms apparent from wrapping herself up in them whenever she could. Then there were his hands, Oh, Hecate, his hands. He always touched her with the most gentle caresses, despite being capable of so much more. It gave a girl all sorts of ideas. She had once spent an entire evening fantasizing about his hands.

“See something you like, Princess?”

She hummed her assent and tentatively reached out a hand to trace the contours of his muscles. Invisible stars, crescent moons, and hearts flowed from her fingertips onto his skin. 

He kept his gaze on her face as she continued her tentative exploration. His fingers carefully wrapped around her wrist and pressed her palm flat to his chest, right over his heart.

At least, that was where his heart should have been.

“You don’t have a heartbeat,” she realized.

“I’m made of clay, remember?”

She nodded and kept her hand on his chest, still searching for something.

“The ancient Greeks believed that mankind originally had two heads, four arms, and so forth, but they each had one soul. They shared a heart as well. The king of the gods, Zeus, began to fear their power, so he threw down a bolt of lightning and split them in two. Now separated, they spend an eternity searching for the other half of their souls and their hearts.”

“That’s beautiful,” Sabrina said, “But, I don’t understand why you’re telling me this.”

“I don’t have a soul, exactly,” Caliban explained, taking her free hand in his, “I have a consciousness of sorts. I suppose it’s the demonic version of the human soul… What I’m trying to convey is that… Whatever it is that I have, I’m offering it to you.”

“Why?”

“I was not made to feel, but I feel when I’m with you. No matter how many books I read I still cannot find a way to describe any of them. It’s endlessly frustrating. Then you smile at me,” he laughed slightly to himself, slightly incredulous, “And I pick up another book to see if I can find some way to tell you that I care.”

Sabrina smiled, “What you said didn’t come out of a book and that’s why it’s perfect.”

“I believe you just made me the happiest being in all the realms.”

“I signed my soul away a while ago, but I still have a heart.”

She took their intertwined hands and pressed them to her chest, “I guess that means we make each other whole.”

He seemed enamored with the feel of her heartbeat, “Your heart is racing.”

“It just means that you make me happy. You excite me,” she explained, “And now it’s slowing down because you make me feel safe, and… cared for. You make me feel all kinds of things.”

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” he murmured.

“Me too,” she agreed.

***

“We’re here,” Sabrina said, appearing in the dining room “I hope we’re not too early.”

“Nonsense, Sabrina, this is your home, You are free to spend as much time here as you wish,” Zelda told her, before glancing at Caliban, “I see you followed my instructions. It’s good to see you again, Caliban.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Lady Spellman.”

“Are you ready for your big presentation in front of the coven, Ambrose?” Sabrina questioned.

“Well, with the Eldritch Terrors gathering, it is imperative that we be well informed if we are to stand the slightest chance of survival,” he took in a deep breath, “So I’m hoping to be.”

“Where is Hilda?” Zelda demanded.

“Oh, you know,” Sabrina replied, “She got married and doesn’t live here anymore, like me.”

“Selfish to the last,” Zelda marched over to the phone, angrily dialing a number and bringing the phone up to her ear, “You can assist me, sister, by coming home at once. This new arrangement doesn’t work for me. I can’t find my papers, there’s no coffee, and I don’t know where my lighter is.”

Sabrina looked down at the table and rolled her eyes. Her aunt’s lighter, newspaper and a cup of coffee were at her usual place, waiting for her. Aunt Hilda must’ve coordinated everything with Ambrose.

“Lady Spellman?” Caliban spoke up, “I believe your-”

“If you value your tongue do not speak another word,” Ambrose warned, “She’s not exactly reasonable when she’s like this.” 

“Hildegard!” her aunt exclaimed, “Unbelievable.”

“I think the empty nest syndrome is finally setting in,” Sabrina realized.

***

“The eldritch terrors...are ancient entities that pre-date recorded time and space. They existed before our primitive concept of good and evil. They are inhuman. They are unkillable. They are world-destroying,” Ambrose told their coven, “Now for a, uh, a spot of good news. Thanks to our mortal friends, Harvey Kinkle and Rosalind Walker, we have been given prophetic clues as to the terrors yet to come. Prudence.”

Prudence pinned a series of charcoal drawings to a corkboard behind her. Sabrina recognized the work as Harveys. She and Caliban had tucked themselves away in the very back of the newly redecorated Temple of Hecate, in an empty pew. 

“Now... we've already encountered the Dark and the Uninvited,” Ambrose pointed to their respective drawings, “But we believe that there are six more terrors yet to come, culminating with the arrival of the Void. And with it, the end of all things: of sanity, of reality, of the universe itself.”

“We suspect the villain Faustus Blackwood had a direct hand in unleashing the terrors… and could be serving them,” Prudence said, “So if he is spotted anywhere, kill him immediately… and without mercy."

“We believe the next terror… to come will be the Weird, though we have no idea when it will manifest, in what form, or where,” Ambrose continued, “However-"

“What can we do to prepare?” A voice from the middle of the pews asked.

“That is a good question, Melvin. Uh…"

“We can...We can remain vigilant...and report any strange disturbances or manifestations to either Prudence or myself.”

“Sounds like there isn’t a lot we can do,” Melvin observed.

“You're right,” Ambrose confessed, “We have never faced a peril such as this.”

“Why are they coming to Greendale? Do we know?”

“We don't have an answer for that question, Nicholas,” Prudence admitted.

“Can the Dark Mother protect us from the terrors?”

“Some of them,” Prudence answered, “But unfortunately when the time comes, we will have to protect ourselves.”

“Thankfully we are not in this fight alone,” Ambrose said, “We have allies in Hell, as well as access to all of their resources. Get some rest, we need you all at full strength. Thank you all for your time.”

“Ready to go?” she asked Caliban.

“You do not wish to stay a while longer?”

“Not tonight, I just want to go to bed,” she yawned, “I’m really tired all of a sudden.”

“Alright, my love, to bed it is.”

“You know,” a voice came from behind them, “I was wondering what he meant by allies, but I guess I should’ve known.”

“A threat to one realm is a threat to them all, Nick.”

“Part of me was glad when I found out it wasn’t the Dark Lord you were marrying,” Nick said, “But another part of me wondered just how long this thing between you two had been going on.”

“You dare accuse the princess of infidelity?” Caliban was furious.

“Stay out of this clay boy.”

“I will not stay out of this,” Caliban said, “You are upsetting her which, in turn, upsets me.”

“Stop it!” she demanded, “Both of you! This is a recent development, Nick.”

“I’m worried, Spellman. He’s a demon. He can’t love you.”

“And you can?” Sabrina blurted out, “You don’t even love yourself. How can you even expect a situation like that to work? I care about you deeply, I do, and I am grateful for everything you have ever done for me, but you need to sort yourself out. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met, and I know that you can get through this, but I can’t be expected to stay in a toxic situation to try and be some kind of savior.” 

“Sabrina, I didn’t mean-”

“You can scry for me when you get better,” she said, “But right now? I just want to get some rest.”

***

“You don’t have to come to bed with me,” Sabrina said, “I know you don’t need to sleep.”

“I am more than content to just hold you.”

“Are you sure you don’t want a book to read, or something?”

“I desire you and nothing else,” Caliban answered, “Now come to bed, Princess.”

She ran her hairbrush through her hair one last time, before joining him on the bed. She curled up in his arms much as she had earlier in the day, and lightly ran her fingers along his bare arm.

“Happy?” she yawned.

“Quite,” he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “Enjoy your stay in Morpheus’s realm, my love.”

With that her fingers stilled, and her eyes fluttered shut.

***

_Sabrina was walking along the Shores of Sorrow. She hadn’t been back since she arrived in Hell for the first time._

_She kept walking along the shoreline, and she kept walking until she saw a figure a short distance in front of her. It was Caliban._

_He was dressed just like he was when they first met. The only difference was that a gold crown sat upon his head. She approached him, still walking at a leisurely pace._

_“Caliban,” she murmured._

_“Are you enjoying your trip to the beach, Sabrina?” Caliban questioned._

_“You won the crown,” she said, completely ignoring his question._

_“The crown has to be gold,” he said, “The Eldritch ones demand it.”_

_“That makes sense.”_

_“I am the Weird, and you are the first,” he declared, “Then, with your power, we will consume and subsume all life.”_

_“You look like a king,” she pointed out._

_“I am not a king,” he told her._

_“No,” she agreed, “You’re a demon… A cute demon… Can I kiss you?”_

_“Sure. But one thing you should know,” he warned, “I’m not a demon, either.”_

***

When Sabrina woke up, she was still tired. She kept her eyes closed as she turned to snuggle into her warm blankets, but her hands came into contact with water instead.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and discovered that she was no longer in her bed with Caliban. She was in the large oriental bath basin that had been brought on their trip, and she was still in her nightdress. There were no clues as to how she got here, or how the basin had been filled with water. Was she sleepwalking? It was something that she had been known to do, especially since her Dark Baptism. 

“Princess?” she heard Caliban call, “Princess?”

“In here!” she replied, “It’s alright you can come in.”

“Is everything alright, my love?” he said, “I closed my eyes for just a moment and you vanished.”

He entered the tent somewhat frantically, desperately trying to confirm that she was alright. He paused when he caught sight of her in the basin, and his brows furrowed together, “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” she replied honestly, “I think I was sleepwalking. It hasn’t happened since I moved to Hell.”

“Were your dreams of a disturbing nature?”

“Maybe?” she thought, “Everything I remember is pretty hazy.”

“Let’s get you out of there, and we can find out the meaning behind this.”

She was about to agree when Caliban leaned over and lifted her out of the basin, bridal style.

“I’ll have Lilith fetch you a change of clothes.”

***

“So what you’re telling me is that Lilith didn’t draw that bath?” Sabrina asked.

“Exactly,” Caliban handed her a glass of water, “Neither did your Dorcas.”

She drank the glass of water quickly as if she had gone decades without a drop of water in sight, “So that means I drew all of that water, manually, in my sleep.”

“Apparently so, Princess. Have you ever done anything like this before?”

“No,” she said, “Never.”

“Perhaps you should see a healer.”

“No, no, no. I’m a hundred percent fine,” she insisted, “Except, I think I’m a little dehydrated.”

“I’ll fetch you another glass of water.”

“Thank you,” she said, as she accepted the glass. She gulped it down as quickly as she had the first.

“Are you certain you are well?”

“Totally,” she said, “In fact… I am more than okay.”

It took some effort, but she managed to get up out of her chair to stand in front of him.

“Much more than okay,” she placed one of her hands on his chest and ran the other along the collar of his leather vest. 

Without warning, she pushed him off his feet and into the chair behind him. He landed in the chair with a satisfied smirk. In pure Sabrina fashion, she crawled into his lap and slid one of her hands into his hair.

“Point taken, Princess,” he said, “When we first met I never thought you’d be such an aggressive lover.”

“Is that a bad thing?” she questioned.

He grabbed her hips and she let out a small sigh.

“I enjoy aggressive.”

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. His lips were soft, and she could feel the warmth of his hands through her tights. She shifted her body to get closer to him, but she stopped when he broke the kiss and looked up at her with a confused expression. 

“What?” she asked, “What is it?”

“Your tongue, Princess, it feels strange.”

“What’s wrong with my tongue?”

“Let me take a look.”

She was already marching over to her mirror to see for herself.

“Oh, Hecate,” she murmured when she saw her tongue in the mirror.

“I believe it’s time we see someone about your condition, Princess.”

***

“How very peculiar..”

“What is, Ambrose?” Sabrina asked.

“Our dead friend over there,” Ambrose gestured to the waterlogged corpse on the embalming table next to them, "Also has a tongue lined with suckers...and ink sacs in his palms. Moreover, he has three hearts, ammonia for blood and his bones have begun to soften.”

“What does that all mean?” Caliban asked.

“The short of it is that he was turning into a squid-human hybrid. And now I am dreadfully concerned that you, Cousin, are...turning into a hybrid as well.”

“What? How?” she couldn’t believe this was happening again, “Do you think this is some kind of spell? A curse?”

“A curse? It transferred from him to you? Possibly, Princess, but not likely.”

“He’s right,” Ambrose agreed, “Given what's happening to your physiology, the most likely scenario is his body was the former host… and your body is the current host.”

“Host to what?” She questioned. She needed to know what the heaven was inside of her.

“Nobody panic,” Ambrose warned, “but.., I think you may have fallen prey to the third eldritch terror, the Weird.”

“How can this be?” Caliban ran a hand through his hair. It was clear that he was worried about her.

“Based on one of Harvey Kinkle's drawings and the Weird literature of Howard Phillips Lovecraft, I believe that the Weird is a parasitic entity resembling Mollusca Cephalopoda Octopoda.”

“Octopoda?” she asked.

“You mean to tell me that there is an octopus parasite inside my wife?”

Ambrose walked over to the corpse on the table next to them, “Probably snuck in using his corpse as a Trojan horse. Hiding inside him, transforming him, and now…”

“Now it's inside me doing the same thing,” she said softly.

“Turning you into the perfect host with which to attack the Earth.”

An Eldritch Terror was crawling around inside of her. As far as she knew, there wasn’t anything she could do about it. It took everything she had not to burst into tears right there in the embalming room. Caliban seemed to notice this and took her hand. He pressed his lips to her palm, in a gesture of comfort.

She gave him a small smile.

“If it's already inside me, you have to get it out,” she begged, “You have to get it out right now.”

“Come over here, Cousin, and we’ll see what we can do about making this right.”

He led her over to an embalming table and rolled out a long sheet of butcher paper over it.

“This is Sweeney's butcher paper,” Ambrose explained, “It will allow me to take a snapshot of your insides. Somewhat like a CAT scan. Now up you get.”

Sabrina lifted herself onto the table with her hands and settled herself so she was laying flat against the paper.

“Now close your eyes, or you'll go blind.”

She did as he said and shut her eyes. She heard a poof sound that must’ve been the flashbulb going off.

“Up you get,” Ambrose repeated, “Let’s see what we’ve got."

She opened her eyes and sat up. Caliban assisted her in getting off the table.

“Down we go, my lady,” he said softly before his eyes went wide, “Unholy shit…”

She turned around to see what was on the paper. There was an octopus-like creature nestled amongst her vital organs.

“Is that…”

“That is the Weird hiding amongst your intestines,” Ambrose confirmed.

“Get it out of me,” Sabrina demanded.

“I'm not a surgeon, but the aunties…”

“The aunties are not surgeons either. You’re a mortician Ambrose,” she reminded him, “If I am going under anyone's knife, it's yours. Now please, get this thing out of me before I start growing two more hearts, and my blood turns to ammonia."

“Fine,” Ambrose acquiesced, “I'll do it, but you won't be going under my knife.”

Ambrose produced his wand from his back pocket.

***

“Do you see it?” Sabrina inquired, “Is it in there?”

She was currently laid out on an embalming table with her cousin performing a pseudo-surgery to remove an ancient octopus parasite from her intestines. 

This was so not what she pictured when she left Earth to rule Hell.

“I see many vital organs, but no alien organism,” Ambrose informed her.

“Perhaps-” Caliban was cut off by Ambrose shouting.

“Weird presence confirmed. Cousin, I have my eyes on it...Ah, it's retreating.”

“Can you reach in and grab it?” She was desperate now.

“Not without killing you.”

She felt the parasite shift within her, “Dark Mother!” she exclaimed, "It's sliding in my chest. Is it trying to kill me?"

“No, it does not want that, but my wand will kill you if I do anything more invasive. We have to find another way.”

She turned to Caliban who was still tightly holding onto her hand, “Will you get me another glass of water? I'm dying of thirst.”

“Water..” Ambrose echoed, “Of course. Sabrina, whatever else it is, the Weird is a cephalopodic terror. It cannot live without water. So to purge you of this parasitic entity, let us make you an inhospitable host.”

“Yes, please, immediately.”

She was willing to do whatever it took to get this thing out of her.

“If we drain the water from your body, the Weird should leave your body on its own accord,” Ambrose said.

“It will seek a more hydrated host,” Caliban concluded, “How do we go about this?”

“There's a river witch amongst our ranks who can manipulate water.”

***

“I understand why Sycorax is here, Nick, but why are you?”

“I'm worried about you, Spellman,” he confessed, “That's why I came.”

“As well you should be. While Sycorax can drain the water out of your body, it's not without its risks,” warned Ambrose, “If you lose too much too quickly, your organs could shut down, and you could die of dehydration.”

“Not on my watch, she won't,” Caliban vowed.

“I second that,” Nick said.

“Sycorax,” Sabrina said, peering over her shoulder to look at the river witch, “Do your worst. Get this thing out of me.”

Sycorax placed a firm hand on her shoulder, “Spirit of Naides, this charge be sick, drain this witch of water quick.”

Sabrina took a deep breath and tried to keep herself still. She could see the water from her body appearing in the tank before her. She had never been so thirsty in her life. She would kill for a glass of water, or six.

“Spirit of Naides, this charge be sick, drain this witch of water quick.”

“You okay?” she vaguely registered Nick saying.

“Princess?”

“Keep going. Don't stop,” she managed to say through gritted teeth.

“It isn’t working.”

“We must stop this at once.”

She tried to focus on something. The only thing she could make out was the water level in the tank rising.

“Don't lose your nerve now, you two. Steady.”

“Spirit of Naides, this charge be sick, drain this witch of water quick.”

“It's not out yet. Don't stop. I’m fine,” she could feel bile rising in her throat.

“Spirit of Naides, this charge be sick, drain this witch of water quick.”

“Sabrina?” A voice said

“Sabrina.” A different voice said. She couldn’t make out exactly who it was in her dehydrated daze.

She could feel something building up in her throat. It was slimy. She let out a cough to try and ease some of the pressure that was building, but that just made things worse. She coughed until the feeling reached her mouth and her vision went spotty.

“Nicholas, bucket, bucket!” Ambrose shouted.

She jolted forward violently and heaved up the Weird.

“Ughh…”

“Oh! What an ugly little bugger!” Ambrose examined the contents of the bucket, “That right there, Sycorax, is what an eldritch terror looks like.”

“How do you feel?” Nick asked.

“Thirsty,” she answered, licking her lips.

“Let me see your tongue.”

She was about to comply with Nick’s request when Caliban leaned forward and kissed her. His tongue traced the seam of her lips. She opened her lips to invite him in. His tongue caressed hers; she did her best to reciprocate, but she was exhausted. The result was a sloppy, but still perfect, kiss.

Sensing her lack of energy, Caliban broke the kiss, “Normal and perfect as ever, Princess.”

“You did just see me puke up a primordial squid parasite, right?” she asked, “That couldn't have been very attractive.”

“Nonsense, Princess, you are always beautiful, and I am thrilled that you are cured.”

“How is the Weird, by the way?” she turned to her cousin.

“Uh, dead, it seems.”

“Really?” she couldn’t believe it, “That was… easy.”

It seemed easy in comparison to the other Terrors. There was no spending hours in the library for research or threats against her family. They faced this head-on, and it worked.

“Hardly, my love.”

“We got lucky,” Nick agreed.

“Attacking the Weird's one weakness when it was at its most vulnerable before it could fully bond with Sabrina, that could have been disastrous,” Ambrose said, “Her powers under the control of one of those eldritch entities.”

“What's next?” Nick asked, “Do we burn it now or…”

“No,” Ambrose stated, “Not until I've dissected its carcass and discovered its secrets. Meantime we should inform the aunties of what's transpired here.”

“Can I have my glass of water now?”

***

_The last thing Sabrina remembered was drinking a few glasses of water and stretching out on the mortuary's living room couch with her head in Caliban’s lap._

_Now she was here, trapped in her own mind. She could see what was happening in the outside world, but she couldn’t move or open her eyes._

“You love her?” Nick said.

“How could I not?” Caliban replied, “Don’t you?”

“I don’t know how I could ever be expected to stop.”

“Where is she?” A voice demanded.

_“Aunt Zelda,” Sabrina tried to say, “Aunt Zelda, I’m here!”_

Her body stayed still and her eyes stayed closed. 

“She’s in here with us Aunties,” Ambrose replied.

“How is my little lamb?”

“She’s fine Hilda,” Nick said, “She’s just sleeping.”

“No, Aunt Hilda I’m not sleeping. Aunt Hilda!”

_Suddenly everything went black. She could no longer see what was going on. Everything was dark. There didn’t seem to be any way out._

_Turning around she marched further into the darkness. There was nothing. Only darkness, but it wasn’t absolute._

_“Great,” she shouted sitting down on the floor, “Just great.”_

_Was this some kind of bizarre side effect of the Weird possessing her in combination with Sycorax’s pseudo-exorcism? Sabrina didn’t know. She leaned back to lie down, but her back never hit the floor. Instead, she sunk into a pool of water._

_She started thrashing violently. She tried pushing herself up, but her back kept hitting something solid. Her only option was to move forward. She stuck her hands in front of her and pushed them outwards. They came into contact with something hard and smooth. She curled her fingers around the edge of the unknown surface and pulled herself upwards._

_Her head broke the surface of the water and pulled herself up into a sitting position. She pushed her hair out of her face and opened her eyes. The hard surface she had latched onto was the curve of a porcelain bathtub. It was like the world had been flipped upside down._

_“This is some ‘Alice: Through the Looking-Glass’ weirdness…”_

_She could feel the presence of something else, but she couldn’t see it._

_“Who’s there? Who are you?”_

_Light penetrated the darkness and revealed a large octopus in a tall cylindrical tank._

_“We are the Weird. At the beginning of all things, we were one in the water. At the end of all things, we shall be one in the water again. We are one. We think as one. We feel as one.”_

_“No, I'm not you. I'm Sabrina Spellman.”_

_“We are the Weird. Why do you fight us?”_

_“Because I don't want you inside me.”_

_“We are inside of each other.”_

_“Why me?” she asked._

_“We chose you because you were the strongest and the weakest, the most vulnerable. You were an empty vessel waiting to be filled. And now we have filled you.”_

“Come on, Sabrina. Open those beautiful brown eyes for me, my love.”

“Caliban?” she opened her eyes, her real, physical eyes, “What happened?”

“You were being puppeteered by the Weird, I'm afraid,” he said.

“How is that possible? You saw it come out of me yourself.”

“That I did, Princess, but I also heard it speak through you. It spoke of assimilating the world, and it attempted to turn your family against one another. I managed to render you unconscious with a sleeping spell before any real harm was done.”

“Where are they?”

“We’re right here, Sabrina.”

Sabrina turned her head to the side to see her Aunties and Nick.

She tried to sit up.

“Careful, duckie,” Hilda said.

“It would do you well to listen, Cousin,” Ambrose joined the rest of the family, “While you were asleep, I did another scan of your body, and look what has attached itself to your cerebellum.” 

He laid out the scan of her body on an empty embalming table. The Weird was attached to her brain. It couldn’t be there… She could still taste the bile in her throat from when she coughed it up.

“But it was dead… How did it get back inside me?”

“My best guess is that it never left,” Ambrose said, "When we drained the water out of your body, its physical form died. That's what you coughed up. But I suspect that its consciousness stayed behind.”

“What are you saying, Ambrose?” Zelda demanded.

“I believe that the Weird's consciousness has merged with your own.”

“Oh, no,” she murmured.

“We must make your brain a toxic, inhospitable environment for it so that its self-preservation instincts kick in, and it flees your body, seeking a more hospitable host.”

“I’m glad we have a plan,” Sabrina said, “How exactly are we going to do that?”

“The rot witch, Pesta, is going to infect your brain with every disease known to human and witch kind.”

“You're gonna rot my mind?”

“To put it bluntly, yes,” Ambrose said.

“This is a battle of the wills, Sabrina,” Zelda said, “Yours against the Weirds. You are the girl who ran out of her Dark Baptism. You defied the Dark Lord. Even now, I am sure that you are concocting some scheme to usurp him. You are a Spellman. You can make this creature bend to your will.”

***

"Whilst Pesta does her thing, you must fixate on a mantra,” Ambrose informed her, “Something unique to you, something that is yours and yours alone so that its phantom tentacles have nothing to hold onto. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I understand,” Sabrina nodded, “Let’s get this thing out of me… and fast.”

“Is that octopus…” Nick gestured to the Weird’s corpse in the water-filled fish tank.

“The perfect host body for the Weird's soul, don't you think?” Ambrose said.

“You're certain about your choice of mantra, Princess?” 

“Yes, Caliban. I've had these words in my head for as long as I can remember.”

“Alright, Pesta,” Sabrina turned to the rot-witch, “Let’s do this.”

Pesta set a hand on her head and began to infect her.

“I am 16 going on 17,” Sabrina sang, “I know that I'm naive… Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet and…"

She took in a shaky breath. It was hard to breathe, and swallow. It was even a struggle to stay sitting upright. 

“Sabrina,” Ambrose said.

“Come on, duckie,” Hilda encouraged

“Stay strong, Princess,” Caliban told her.

“You are 16 going on 17...Baby, it's time to think,” Nick had picked up the song, “Better beware, be canny and careful… Baby, you're on the brink… To be so unprepared to face a world of men … Timid, and shy, and scared are you of things beyond your ken…”

“Of things beyond your ken…” Sabrina managed to choke out.

Nick continued, “You need someone older and wiser…”

“You need someone older and wiser...,” she echoed.

“Telling you what to do…”

They finished the last line together, and she felt a sudden rush of relief.

Sabrina felt Pesta remove her hand from her head, and saw that the Weird was frozen in the fish tank.

“Sabrina, how do you feel?” Nick asked.

“Do you know who you are, Princess?”

She took a deep breath and smiled, “I… am… sixteen going on seventeen…”

***

“How are you feeling, my love?”

“Physically? I’m fine,” Sabrina told Caliban, “Mentally? I don’t know.”

“Is there something specific on your mind?”

She rolled over on her side to face him. They were in her old bedroom in the mortuary. She was resting up in her bed, and he pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

“The Weird said I was empty, just a vessel waiting to be filled. I think it was referring to my soul.”

“Did it frighten you?”

“No,” she shook her head, “It just reminded me of running out on my Dark Baptism. I wanted to keep my soul. I wanted to keep what was mine… I want it back. I need to get my soul back.”

“How would we go about that?”

She noticed the word ‘we’. He was willing to go along with her plan because he knew this was something she needed to do. She appreciated the gesture, but she was pretty sure she needed to do this alone. It was nice to have his support though.

“Not sure, maybe when we kill my father the deed on my soul will transfer to me? I’m just hoping for the best. I’m too tired to come up with a real plan.”

She reached out her hand in his direction, and he took it.

“I am sorry I couldn’t assist you, Princess.”

“Couldn’t help me?” she echoed, “Babe, you saved my entire family, from _me_.”

“I did not know your song… I could not sing it to you if I wished.”

“You were right there with me the whole time,” she squeezed his hand, “I’ll teach it to you.”

He pressed a kiss to her hand and began to hum, “...I’ll take care of you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Calbrina cuteness was at the beginning this time (Well except for that little bit at the end when Caliban sang "I'll take care of you"). Caliban immediately reacted when Sabrina Morningstar lost the rock, paper, scissors match, and I realized that meant Sabrina had to teach him at some point. This was how I envisioned that moment. Also, things are heating up between them a little. There isn't any Dorcas or Lilith in this chapter, but there will be lots more in the upcoming chapters, along with lots of Roz and Prudence. It's difficult to capture so many storylines through the eyes of one character, but I'm trying my best. We also have the first appearance of Sabrina's magick mirror and her calling him babe for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> The remaining chapters will be quite long. Be prepared to curl up with a mug of your favorite hot beverage, because you will be here a while (if you enjoy my work, that is). Thank you to everyone reading this story. I will see you in about a month with the next update!


End file.
